Naruto: Shinobi Futari Tabibiteru
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Descubre las peripecias de 2 jovenes shinobis: Shiori y Kotaro, hijos del Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, quienes viviran aun apasionate y peligrosa aventura que pondra sus vidas en peligro mientras su padre hace frente a una amenaza para Konoha.
1. UN MAL DIA, UNA BUENA NOCHE

**Naruto: Shinobi Futari Tabibiteru  
(Naruto: La aventura de 2 jóvenes ninja)**

**Preludio  
**  
"Cuanta oscuridad, ¿por que esta oscuro?, no puedo verme a mi mismo siquiera y mucho menos donde estoy, que eso, que esa extraña tonalidad que parece verse a lo lejos, no puedo distinguirlo, eh esa tonalidad para estar viva y parece tomar la forma de un persona, no son muchas personas, pero quienes son , y que hacen aquí, respóndanme, que hacen no, lo hagan no soy su enemigo por que me atacan, no por favor que alguien me ayude".

"Elemento fuego, jutsu bola de fuego"

"Ese jutsu, no puede ser, hermana Shiori".

"Sal de aquí Kotaro, yo me encargare de distraerlos".

"Shiori, atrás de ti".

¡"Que ahggggg"¡

"Shiori, no".

"No esperen que hacen no se acerquen a ella, ¿que sucede por que no puedo mover mis pies? Parece como si estuvieran inmóviles y sujetos fuertemente al piso".

"No váyanse, les advierto que si le hacen daño a mi hermana lo pagaran muy caro, en serio".

No lo hagan, no Shiori despierta por favor sino, lo haces ellos te mataran, por favor no, alto…

**Opening  
**  
Cancion: Wings of words (Gundam Seed Destiny)

Escena 1

Toma recorrida de Konoha desde la puerta central hasta la cima de la montaña de los Hokages

Escena 2

Shiori y Kotaro Uzumaki (con apariencia aun infantil, ella como de 10 y el como de 7 u 8 años) de pie sobre la cabeza tallada de su padre el Hokage Naruto mirando hacia el sol de medio día en toda su plenitud.

Escena 3

De la luz de sol aparece el logo de Naruto, y las letras Shinobi Futari Tabibiteru

Escena 4

Shiori practicando en el bosque lanzando a un blanco varios kunais y shurikes con suma precisión.

Escena 5

Kotaro leyendo varios libros en su habitación

Escena 6

Kotaro y Shiori de espaldas mutuamente pero sujetándose de la manos, mientras al fondo aparecen una serie de recuerdos juntos de su niñez. Shiori de pequeña cargando a Kotaro de bebe, la fiesta de 1 año de Kotaro con Shiori embarrándolo de merengue del pastel y provocando que este llore, los 2 niños jugando animosamente en el agua de una pequeña piscina de plástico, y mirando con detenimiento fuegos artificiales en el festival de año nuevo de la villa de la mano de su padres.

Escena 7

Naruto sentado en pasillo de su jardín (con su uniforme de Hokage muy similar al de su padre Yodaime) mientras Hinata lo abraza por detrás tiernamente, mientras ambos miran como el viento hace caer los pétalos de cerezo de un árbol de sakura.

Escena 8

Neji (vestido como lider anbu) y Shikamaru (con su traje de jounin) parados sobre la escalinata del edificio de Hokage ambos sonriendo mientras alzan su mirada hacia horizonte.

Escena 9

Naruto, Shiori y Kotaro observando maravillados desde el techo de casa las estrellas del cielo nocturno, para después ver cuando la toma hace su recorrido fijándose directamente en la hermosa luna llena.

**Capitulo 1**

Un mal día. Una buena noche

Kotaro (tono desesperado): No, por favor no se acerquen a mi, no, no puedo respirar, nooooooooo. Ahggggg (exaltado por la falta de aire).

Kotaro: ¿Que pasa?

Voz: Vaya por fin despertaste.

Cuarto de Kotaro

Kotaro (mirando a la persona a quien le pertenece la voz, algo medio adormilado): Ah, Shiori, ¿eres tú?

Shiori (mirada y tono elocuente): ¿Pues a quien esperabas?, tonto.

Kotaro: Lo siento, ¿pero por que hiciste eso de taparme la nariz?, casi me ahogo, hermana.

Shiori: Pues vine a despertarte, pero cuando entre a tu cuarto te vi dando muchas vueltas en la cama, y pidiendo ayuda, que me imagine que tenías un pesadilla y por eso hice eso para despertarte más rápido.

Kotaro: Ah si, una pesadilla y una muy horrible hermana, gracias por despertarme.

Shiori (acariciando la cabeza de Kotaro): No hay de que hermanito, ahora tienes que darte prisa, mama esta a punto de servir el desayuno, y no querrás llegar tarde.

Kotaro (rostro confundido): Tarde ¿para que?

Shiori: Acaso ya te olvidaste, hoy es tu primer día de entrenamiento en la Academia Ninja. .

Kotaro (rostro y tono de sorpresa): Ehh.

Poco tiempo después en la casa los Uzumaki, Hinata entra al comedor con un pequeño pastel, el cual coloca sobre la misa ante la mirada expectativa de Shiori y Kotaro ya arreglados y listos para ir a la Academia.

Hinata (sonriendo): A qui tienes mi Kotaro una caliente y deliciosa tarta de frutas como a ti te gusta, para celebrar tu ingreso a la Academia.

Kotaro (apenado): Vaya gracias mama, no tenias que molestarte, no es para tanto, a decir verdad me siento muy nervioso con todo este asunto.

Hinata: Vamos no digas eso hijo, sabes que este es un día muy especial para toda la familia y por eso no podemos evitar sentirnos alegres por ti.

Shiori: Si Kotaro ya deja de sentir pena, y ya parte de una vez esa tarta, que se ve deliciosa.

Kotaro: Esta bien, ah eso me recuerda y papa ¿donde esta?, ¿por que no esta aquí celebrando con nosotros?

Hinata: Ah, tu papa tuvo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos junto con tu tio Neji desde muy temprano.

Kotaro (desanimado): Ah ya veo.

Hinata (tono de voz dulce y mirada gentil): Pero estoy seguro que en cuanto regrese de sus labores también te felicitara, así que no te pongas triste hijo.

Kotaro: Si mama, gracias.

Tiempo después en camino a la academia ninja.

Shiori: ¿Qué te pasa Kotaro? ¿por qué estas tan pensativo?

Kotaro (mirada sumisa y pensativa): Solo pienso si tendré las suficientes habilidades para no defraudar a todos ustedes, por lo que ya sabes por ser hijos del Hokage de la villa la gente puede esperar muchas cosas de nosotros.

Shiori (tono elocuente): Ah, con que era eso, pues bien, ¿sabes algo? Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando entre a la academia, pero sabes algo, me di cuenta de algo que me ayudado mucho desde momento.

Kotaro (intrigado): ¿Y que es hermana?

Shiori (voz seria y sonriendo): Que nosotros somos lo que somos,

Kotaro (más intrigado): ¿Y eso que significa?

Shiori: Que a pesar de que seamos hijo del Hokage, nosotros somos personas completamente diferentes, por tanto nuestras habilidades lo son también, ya que son los que desarrollamos con nuestro propio esfuerzo, por eso no debes preocuparte si estarás a la altura de lo que gente espera de ti solo por ser hijo de una persona importante, lo que verdaderamente cuenta es que tu mismo te valores como persona y te esfuerces por conseguir las metas que te has propuesto.

Kotaro (asombrado por las palabras de Shiori): Hermana.

Shiori (tono dulce): Pero otra cosa que tampoco debes olvidar Kotaro, es que sin importar lo que pase o lo que digan, nosotros papa, mama y yo te apoyaremos siempre como la familia que somos. Ah eso me recuerda, este tu primer regalo de mi parte por tu ingreso a la academia.

En ese preciso momento Shiori le da un tierno beso en la frente a su hermano, quien sorprendido por tan inesperada acción pregunta lo siguiente.

Kotaro (sorprendido): ¿Y eso por que fue?

Shiori: Pensé que lo necesitabas, ya sabes por lo de la buena suerte, ahora apresuremos, sino queremos llegar tarde a la academia.

Kotaro: Si (apresurando su paso, mientras pensaba internamente), Gracias hermana, en verdad me así falta escuchar esas apalabras.

Ya en la Academia.

Kotaro: Veamos donde esta el salón 108, este sitio es enorme. Ahgg (chocando con alguien), lo siento mucho.

Niño (tono y rostro de enojo mientras sujeta a Kotaro por el cuello de su camisa): Oye tu enano por que no te fijas por donde vas, eh.

Kotaro (tono entrecortado y nervioso): Eh usted perdone, en verdad no quise hacerlo.

De pronto una fuerte voz se escucho por el pasillo.

Voz: Oye bravucón, suelta inmediatamente a mí hermano, oíste.

Niño (tono molesto): Así y ¿quien eres tu niña que me da esa orden?

Voz: ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?, esta bien te lo diré yo soy ni más ni menos que la hija del Hokage, Shiori Uzumaki.

Niño: ¿Que? ¿tú eres? oh rayos, bueno esta bien, pero solo por que no estoy de humor (soltando a Kotaro y retirándose del sitio).

Kotaro (más tranquilo): Vaya creí que estaba.

Shiori (rostro y tono de preocupación): ¿Estas bien Kotaro?

Kotaro (avergozado): Ah si hermana, gracias por venir ayudarme.

Shiori (voz alegre): No hay de que, bueno en vista que estas bien, me retiro bye.

Kotaro: Si.

Tras ese primer incidente, el día completo de Kotaro en la Academia fue una serie de percances uno tras otro, dejándolo en evidencia ante sus compañeros de clase y senseis, por la latente carencia que tenia en habilidades ninja.

Al término de clases, un desanimado Kotaro por el pésimo primer día que había tenido se dirigía ante la mirada expectante y la burla generalizada de sus demás compañeros que iban y venían de la academia.

Una vez que cruzo el umbral de salida de la Academia, sin previo aviso por la espalda unas fuertes y a la vez calidas manos lo envolvieron en un fraternal abrazo.

Kotaro (sorprendido): ¿Shiori que haces? ¿Porque me abrazas así?

Shiori (tono melancólico): Me entere de lo que te paso hoy, y solo quiero decirte que no importa lo que diga los demás, estoy orgullosa que seas mi hermano.

Al escuchar tal maravillosa revelación, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos Kotaro.

Kotaro (llorando): Shiori (sujetando gentilmente la mano de su hermana, quien también comenzó a llorar) no deberías molestarte por este tipo de cosas que me pasan a mí.

Shiori (voz melancólica): Tonto claro que me preocupo, por que te quiero.

Y así permanecieron durante un breve corto lapso de tiempo hasta que Shiori dijo:

Shiori (levantando la mirada y sonriendo aunque con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos) Regresemos a casa.

Kotaro (asintiendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa con mirada llorosa pero sonriente): Si.

Ya encaminados rumbo a su hogar Shiori un renovado en ánimos Kotaro conversaban animosamente sobre diversos temas, hasta que Kotaro en un aire de extrañeza por el comportamiento que hasta entonces había mostrado su hermana para con el, le pregunto.

Kotaro: ¿Quisiera pregúntate algo que me intriga?

Shiori: Así dime.

Kotaro (apenado): Pues bien, por que en este día me has estado cuidado extrañamente bien, y no por que sea que me molesta hermana, solo es algo que me da curiosidad.

Shiori: Pues bien, no pensaba decírtelo pero que más da, la razón por lo que te esta cuidado con tanto ahínco hoy, es que ese era el regalo numero 2 que había preparado para ti

Kotaro: Eh en serio

Shiori: Asi es, pero no te acostumbres entendido,

Kotaro (extrañado): Ah.

Shiori (abrazando de nuevo a su hermano): No es cierto tonto, claro que siempre te estaré cuidando.

Kotaro (sonriendo): Si gracias.

En la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

Kotaro (tono extrañado): Por cierto Shiori, ¿no crees que la casa se ve un poco oscura?

Shiori: Si así parece, tal vez mama salio a un lado y papa todavía no ha regresado, pero bueno no le des mucha importancia y entremos de inmediato.

Kotaro: Esta bien.

Al entrar ambos en la sala, la cual esta oscurecida, las luces se prendieron de pronto, iluminando todo lo que hasta entonces se había mantenido muy bien escondido.

Naruto y Hinata (al unísono y lanzando confeti y serpentina al aire): Felicidades por tu ingreso día a la Academia.

Kotaro: Pero ¿que esto todo esto mama, papa?

Naruto: ¿Que no es obvio, estamos haciendo una fiesta para celebrar tu primer día en la academia?

Kotoro (sorprendido): Ah en serio.

Hinata: Si que acaso tu hermana no te dijo nada.

Shiori (tono de broma): Ups, lo siento Kotaro, pero quería que fuera una toda sorpresa y es mas este el el tercer regalo que te prometí.

Naruto (rostro alegre y sonriendo): Así es, ya que fue Shiori la de la idea de hacer la fiesta sorpresa, de veraz,

Kotaro: En verdad, pues gracias hermana.

Shiori (sonrojada): Ah no me des las gracias, que me apenas.

Hinata: Pues bien, que les parece si comenzamos a comer, hoy me he esforzado por preparar una buena cena, para celebrar tan maravilloso día,

Naruto, Shiori y Kotaro (al unísono): Si

Y una vez que toda la familia estuvo sentada a la mesa.

Todos (tono alegre y al unísono): Itadikimatsu.

Para después proceder a disfrutar de los deliciosos platillos.

Una vez terminada la cena, una cansada y satisfecha Shiori dormía placidamente respaldada sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras Hinata limpiaba los restos de la cena. Al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kotaro se encontraban sentados en la terraza de la casa tomando el fresco de la noche.

Naruto: Y dime hijo ¿como te fue en tu primer día?

Kotaro (mirada de incertidumbre) Ah, bien.

Naruto (mirada seria y tono elocuente): Hum, no mientas, Shiori me conto todo.

Kotaro (desanimado): Ah ya veo, entonces ya debes saber que la pase muy mal el día de hoy.

Naruto: Si, pero lo que mas me interesa saber, es que has decidido.

Kotaro (intrigado): ¿Decidir sobre que papa?

Naruto (mirada seria): Sobre lo que has pensado hacer.

Kotaro: Pues a decir si verdad si.

Naruto (volteando a ver a su hijo): Y bien ¿qué has decidido?

Kotaro (mirada seria y sonriendo): Que estas malas experiencias, no me harán retroceder, en mí camino para ser un buen ninja como lo son mi hermana, mi mama y tu papa, por eso te prometo que no me rendiré y daré lo mejor de mi.

Al ver ese brillo especial en ojos de su hijo, Naruto se recordó así mismo cuando tenia su edad, esos bríos deseos seguir adelante en el meta que se había propuesto

Naruto (sonriendo): Así se habla Kotaro, y créenme que siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

Kotaro: Gracias papa.

Naruto: Ah casi lo olvido, quiero darte esto (sacado un estuche de regalo y mostrándoselo a su hijo).

Kotaro: ¿Un regalo, para mí?

Naruto: Si de veraz, es tuyo tómalo.

Kotaro: Muchas gracias.

Naruto: ¿Y que esperas para abrirlo?

Kotaro: Seguro, veamos, (después de de abrir el regalo), pero y esto, por que me das es papa.

Naruto (voz y rostro serio): Por que estoy seguro que algún día lo necesitaras….

Y así con todas estas nobles muestras de cariño que su familia le había mostrado, el día desastroso que Kotaro había tenido paso a convertirse en uno de los mas memorables de toda su corta vida.

Continuara….


	2. AMENAZA INMINENTE

**Capitulo 2**

Una amenaza latente

Tras disfrutar una deliciosa cena en familia, los miembros pequeños de la familia Uzumaki se dispusieron a ir a dormir, por lo tanto tras despedirse sus padres, Shiori y Kotaro se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar, dejando a Naruto y Hinata en completa privacidad, sentados en el pasillo del jardín disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la noche y bebiendo una deliciosa tasa de te.

No había pasado mucho que la feliz pareja había estado en completo silencio, cuando de pronto Hinata se percato que en el rostro de Naruto se refleja una incertidumbre que le molestaba.

Hinata (tono amable): Naruto mi amor ¿te encuentras bien?

Naruto (sorprendido por la pregunta): Ah, si por que lo preguntas.

Hinata (tono suspicaz): Vamos no mi mientas te conozco desde hace mucho como para darme cuenta cuando algo te esta molestando, vamos por no me cuentas, tal vez pueda ayudarte a solucionarlo (poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la suya, mientras las sortijas de matrimonio que los unió el día de su boda brillaban de forma reluciente).

Naruto (sonriendo): Dime ¿como te diste cuenta de ello¿, ¿lo viste a través de tu byakugan?

Hinata (voz tierna): No es necesario, ya que por la mirada que toma ese lindo rostro que tienes (acariciando dulcemente el rostro Naruto) no deja duda alguna cuando tienes algún problema o preocupación.

Naruto (tomando la mano de su esposa, la cual besa mientras no dejaba mirarla con su característica sonrisa): No cabe duda que eres una mujer admirable Hinata, gracias por tu apoyo, de acuerdo te contare que es lo que me pasa, pero promete que no dirás nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a los niños.

Hinata: Lo prometo.

Naruto: Bien, recuerdas que hoy en la mañana cuando vino aquel ninja ANBU a buscarme.

Hinata: Si.

Naruto (serio): Pues bien traía consigo un mensaje para Neji escribió para mi y en cual solicitaba mi presencia de forma urgente para reunirme con él en la frontera sur de la aldea, de ahí el por que tuve que dejar la casa muy temprano en la mañana.

Hinata (intrigada): Si lo entiendo, y dime ¿que paso después?, ¿para que te quería ver mi primo Neji?

Naruto: Pues veraz al llegar a la frontera sur.

Flash back

Naruto ve a Neji, de pie sobre una colina cerca de un prado despejado en los límites con la villa de la Roca.

Naruto (voz fuerte): Neji, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Neji (haciendo una reverencia y dirigiendo se a Naruto con tono cordial): Lord Hokage, muchas gracias por haber atendido a mi llamado.

Naruto (sorprendido por la actitud tan respetuosa de Neji): Oh vamos hombre, no tienes que ser tan respetuoso cuando hables conmigo, ya te lo dije antes a pesar de que sea ahora el Hokage de la villa siempre seré el mismo Naruto, de veraz, además no tienes que usar ese tono tan impersonal conmigo ya que sino mal recuerdas somos parte de la misma familia no es así (sonriendo).

Neji: De acuerdo Lord Hoka…no, Naruto, gracias de todas maneras por venir lo más pronto posible.

Naruto: Bien, ahora puede decirme finalmente ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿por que pediste que viniera?

Neji (levantando su mano y señalando aquel largo paraje al descubierto que se veía muy bien desde la colina): Por esto.

Al mirar lo que ahí había, el rostro de Naruto se quedo estupefacto, ante el cruento espectáculo que admiraba con sus ojos.

Naruto (estupefacto): ¿Qué es todo esto?

Lo que Naruto y Neji miraban no era otra cosa, que los restos destrozados de todo un escuadro elite de ninjas ANBU, que fueron mortalmente masacrados producto de un ataque enemigo certero envuelto bajo una estela de crueldad e inhumanidad indescriptible.

Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor la ola destrucción y muerte dejada por este cobarde ataque pregunto a su compañero lo siguiente.

Naruto (sorprendido): No puedo creer esto Neji, ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Neji (voz y mirada seria): Es por eso que pedí que vinieras con tanta urgencia a este lugar, como líder del grupo ANBU y responsable directo de todos estos shinobis muertos, he estado haciendo mis investigaciones y los resultados que tengo son de suma importancia para ti.

Naruto (rostro serio): Pues dime de una vez de que se trata.

Neji: Por lo que puedo deducir por los daños tanto a los cuerpos de ninjas como del lugar del encuentro no cabe duda que esto fue obra de ninjas de la aldea de la Roca.

Naruto (intrigado): ¿Y por que piensas eso?

Neji: Mira bien el campo de batalla, hay huellas por doquier de que usaron jutsus de elemento tierra y como sabes todos los shinobis de la aldea de la Roca por naturaleza son expertos en ese elemento de chakra, además mira estos grabado en los shurikens y kunais que se usaron para asesinar a los ANBUS (extrayendo uno de estos del cuerpo destrozado de uno de los ninjas muertos) tienen la marca de Aldea de la Roca, lo cual muestra claramente que se están movilizando a través de nuestra frontera y el por grado de daño podría decirte que son en un buen numero. Por lo menos el grupo que asesino a mis subordinados, no debieron ser más de 10 jounin o chunin y por lo que se ve todos ellos son expertos en embocadas, tal vez se trate de un grupo de avanzada para supervisar la zona, para después comunicárselos al grupo principal, eliminado todo aquel se le atraviese para evitar ser descubiertos.

Naruto (sorprendido): No puedo creerlo de veraz y sabes a donde se fueron ese grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la Roca.

Neji: Envié a Ten Ten con un grupo de los mejores ninjas rastreadores ANBUS a revisar los alrededores, deberán llegar aquí con su reporte dentro de un tiempo.

Naruto: Bien Neji encárgate de todo esto y por favor no dejes de informarme en cuanto sepas algo.

Neji: ¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto?

Naruto: Regresare a la aldea y empezare a pensar en un plan que nos ayude a remediar en algo esta situación ya que si es lo que pensamos amigo mío, temo que toda la gente de Konoha corre grave peligro.

Termina Flashback

Naruto: Y eso fue lo que pasó Hinata, como lo puedes ver la situación se esta poniendo cada vez intrigante.

Hinata (sorprendida): Vaya no tenia idea que este asunto fuera así de grave y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora Naruto?

Naruto: No te preocupes ya he pensado en algo, mañana a primera hora llamare al mejor estratega que tiene Konoha para idear un plan contra este problema, estoy seguro que alguien con su ingenio, podrá ayudarme mucho en esta difícil situación

Hinata (mirandolo preocupada): Espero que tengas razón.

Naruto (sonriendo): Ya veraz que si, de veraz.

Y al día siguiente entrando a la oficina del Hokage.

Voz: No cabe duda que a pesar de ser el ninja más fuerte, el Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja, sigues siendo realmente una persona problemática, Naruto

Naruto (sonriendo) Y tú un holgazán que se te va el tiempo en pensar que hacer…Shikamaru.

Shikamaru (tono elocuente mientras fuma un cigarrillo): Y bien ¿en que necesitas que te ayude amigo?

Continuara…


	3. DECISIONES

**Capitulo 3**

Decisiones

En la oficina del Hokage

Shikamaru (sentado y mirado de frente a Naruto): Ya veo y entiendo la razón de por que enviaste a llamar por mi de manera urgente, este asunto es realmente grave.

Naruto (voz y mirada seria): Si así es.

Shikamaru (tono de curiosidad): y dime ¿qué has pensado hacer de primera mano?

Naruto: Bueno de momento, he decidió redoblar la vigilancia en todos los puntos fronterizos, así como mantener constante vigilancia con respecto a las personas que salen y entran a la villa.

Shikamaru: Entiendo, es un buen inicio, pero no es suficiente, ya que si las suposiciones de Neji son correctas, este grupo de shinobis de la roca, son más peligroso de lo que creemos.

Naruto (intrigado): ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shikamaru: Piensa en esto detenidamente, si son espías profesionales, pudieron haber evitado a los ANBUS con suma facilidad, sin embargo prefirieron atacarlos, esto con la finalidad de que nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia y de lo que son capaces de hacer, en otras palabras querían que viéramos lo fuerte que son.

Naruto (sorprendido): Vaya, nunca pensé en eso.

Shikamaru: Por eso creo, que seria en vano enviar a más de escuadrones de ninjas tras su búsqueda, ya que seria como enviar corderos al matadero y si este es solo el grupo de avanzada, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más de nuestra fuerza de defensa, en espera de un futuro ataque del ejercito de ninjas de la roca.

Naruto: Si tienes mucha razón Shikamaru, y entonces ¿qué me aconsejas hacer?

Shikamaru (voz y rostro serio): Primero que todo evitar que la gente de la aldea haga viajes innecesarios fuera de Konoha y segundo alertar a todos los chunin y jounin en torno a esto para que extremen medidas en caso en encontrarse con este grupo de shinobis, para evitar así más hechos tan terribles como lo que sucedió.

Naruto (rostro serio y con voz decidida): Bien así se hará.

Shikamaru (levantándose de su asiento): Bueno en vista de que lo que hemos hablando, veo que mi labor aquí ha terminado por el momento, no dudes en llamarme si acontece algo nuevo, ya sabes que siempre tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Naruto (sonriendo): Si lo hare y Shikamaru, gracias por tu apoyo, de veraz lo agradezco.

Shikamaru (riendo con elocuencia): Uhm, vamos no es para tanto además de que es mi deber como ninja de la Hoja, siempre ha sido cuestión mía ayudar a todos mis amigos cuando están en apuros, para evitarme así luego cuestiones tan problemáticas.

Naruto: Si es verdad.

Shikamaru: Bueno, si me disculpas ahora tengo que ir a enseñarle acierto niño revoltoso, unas cuantas elecciones de como ser un buen ninja, antes de que su mama me reprima, por no cumplir bien con mis labores como sensei.

Naruto (sonriendo): Salúdame a Asuma (refiriéndose al hijo que tuvo Asuma con Kurenai) de mi parte.

Shikamaru: Lo hare y salúdame mucho a Hinata y a los niños.

Naruto: De tu parte amigo.

Y así mas preámbulo, fueron puestas en marcha las de recomendaciones que Shikamaru y Naruto decidieron durante su reunión y durante las siguientes 3 semanas no se registraron incidentes tan lamentables como el acontecido anteriormente.

Mientras tanto en la Academia Ninja, un Kotaro más animado, quien poco a poco se había acostumbrado a los bromas pesadas que en ocasiones sus compañeros de clase le jugaban por considerarlo un erudito ya que pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca de la Academia, estudiando ya que el gustaba más leer libros que practicar en sus habilidades como ninja, se encontraba pasando por una de aéreas de entrenamiento, cuando pudo divisar la solitaria silueta de alguien muy familiar para el, por lo que decidió acercase haber lo que sucedía, y lo que vio, fue a su hermana mayor Shiori efectuando varios sellos con sus manos.

Shiori (realizando los sellos de mano): Elemento fuego, jutsu bola de fuego  
(expidiendo de su boca una enorme bola de fuego, la cual logra mantener encendida con gran intensidad durante varios segundos).

Shiori (exhausta): Vaya finalmente lo logre, después de mucho practicarlo al fin puedo hacer mi jutsu de fuego.

Kotaro (dirigiéndose a su hermana): Vaya Shiori,

Shiori (sorprendida al ver a su hermano): Kotaro, eres tú.

Kotaro: Me has dejado muy sorprendido hermana, no sabía que pudieras realizar una técnica tan adelantada como esa.

Shiori: Gracias.

Kotaro: ¿Cómo me gustaría poder hacer algo como eso?

Shiori: Bueno si quieres puedo enseñártela.

Kotaro (exaltado por la alegría): ¿Qué lo dices en serio hermana?

Shiori (sonriendo): Si, en serio.

Kotaro (alegre): Que bien.

Shiori: Pero escucha Kotaro, este entrenamiento especial debe ser un secreto entre los 2, ya que si nuestros padres o los sensei se enteran de esto nos llevaremos una terrible reprimenda.

Kotaro: Si creo que tienes razón, pero entonces ¿qué hacemos hermana?

Shiori: No te preocupes, se de un lugar muy bueno para entrenar, esta algo retirado de la villa, pero estos segura que nadie nos molestara ahí.

Continuara….


	4. COMIENZA LA AVENTURA

**Capitulo 4**

Comienza la aventura

Academia Ninja

Durante el receso de las clases de la academia, Kotaro comía un almuerzo cómodamente en uno de los rincones del patio de juegos, cuando de la nada, su hermana Shiori apareció frente al él, sorprendiéndolo de tal manera que hizo que se cayera de espaldas al piso, bastante agitado por el susto.

Kotaro (rostro y tono molesto): Shiori ya te he dicho que no me sorprendas así, un día me vas a matar de un susto de veraz hermana.

Shiori (riendo apenada): Ah es cierto perdona lo olvide, pero es que me urgía hablar contigo para ponernos de acuerdo

Kotaro: ¿De acuerdo con que?

Shiori (molesta): ¿Como de que? Acaso olvidaste que mañana es sábado y que te prometí ir solos a entrenar en tus jutsus especiales.

Kotaro (indeciso): Es cierto, sabes con respecto a eso, he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor seria olvidar ese asunto.

Shiori: Y eso por que Kotaro, ¿pensé que querías aprender nuevas técnicas y mejorar en tus habilidades ninja?

Kotaro: Si así es, pero no se como que el hecho de tener que mentirles a papa y a mama no me gusta.

Shiori: Ya veo, entonces es por eso, no te preocupes, no haremos nada malo y con respecto a mentirle a nuestro padres, considéralo como un mentirilla blanca, que no le hará daño a nadie, es más regresaremos antes de la cena y como papa trabaja en su oficina hasta la noche y mama tiene que ir arreglar unos asuntos a casa del abuelo, no notaran nuestra ausencia.

Kotaro: Si lo se, pero todavía no termina de gustar.

Shiori: O vamos hombre tu pediste este favor, así que no puedes rehusarte ahora, donde esta tu palabra como hombre.

Kotaro (algo inconforme): Bueno esta bien, lo hare.

Shiori (sonriendo y abrazando tiernamente a su hermano mientras lo besa en la mejilla): Ese es mi hermanito, ya veraz que no pasara nada malo y nos divertiremos mucho.

Kotaro (mirada y con tono de resignación): Ups, sólo espero que tengas razón Shiori y esto no se vuelva una mala idea.

Shiori: Bien ahora que ya esta todo listo te diré el plan para que nuestros padres no sospechen de nada y esto es lo haremos….

Y mientras Shiori y Kotaro acuerdan en el plan que seguirían para realizar su entrenamiento secreto, en la oficina de Hokage, un desconcertado Naruto, escuchaba con detenimiento junto con Shikamaru, el último reporte del escuadrón ANBU encargado de encontrar a los ninja rebeldes de la aldea de la Roca.

Naruto (sentado en su oficina): Así que no ha habido novedad alguna en las ultimas horas (dirigiéndose al ninja ANBU una vez terminada su labor de reportar al Hokage todo los sucedido), bien infórmale al comandante Neji, que se mantenga en constante alerta y que informe de inmediato si se presenta cualquier cosa.

ANBU: Si lord Hokage. (Desapareciendo de lugar).

Naruto (cruzando se de mano mientras se respalda en su silla): Hum, esto no me gusta nada Shikamaru, me preocupa el hecho de que en las últimas semanas, el enemigo no hado muestras de su presencia, es como si de plano hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Shikamaru (observando con detenimientos a su amigo sentado frente a el, mientras hacia su jugada de shogi): Sabes hace tiempo Asuma me dijo que las mejores estrategias para sorprender y atacar al enemigo, no se crearon en los campos de batalla, sino en viendo a gente jugar al ajedrez u otros juegos de gran concentración mental, como el Shogi.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Que este comportamiento del enemigo, sólo es parte de su estrategia de juego y debemos tener cuidado con nuestros movimientos, sino no queremos perder este juego de guerra contra ellos.

Shikamaru: Por eso te recomiendo mantener calma y esperar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, sin duda ellos solo esperan a que te descuides un poco para poder atacarte una vez que estés desprevenido, como lo acabo de hacer yo, ahora que ya te gane de nuevo en el shogi (mientras mueve su mano para hacer la jugada sobre el tablero y ganando así el juego)

Naruto: Si supongo tienes razón, (volteando al ver el tablero de juego, poniendo mirada de atónito) Q…..u…e, otra vez, me venciste, no puede ser esta ha sido la tu victoria numero 17 de este día.

Shikamaru: (presumiendo): Que puedo decir, soy bueno en este juego no crees.

Naruto (cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una especie berrinche): Ah de veraz que por más que lo intente, jamás podre vencerte en este juego Shikamaru.

Shikamaru (levantándose de la silla): Tu sigue intentándolo, ya que en ser perseverante y el no rendirse en algo en que nadie ni siquiera yo puede ganarte.

Naruto (sonriendo): Si en eso tienes razón.

Shikamaru (dirigiéndose a la salida): Bueno me voy, le prometí a Asuma que practicaría con él, sus jutsus y si falto a mi promesa seria algo problemático, así que ya me voy.

Naruto: Ok, estaremos en contacto Shikamaru.

Así el resto de día transcurrió sin mayor novedad, pero en la madrugada del día siguiente, en la residencia Uzumaki, cubriéndose de la poca oscuridad que aun quedaba en el ambiente, 2 pequeñas sombras se escurrían hacia la salida de aquel armonioso hogar.

Shiori: Muy bien Kotaro, a partir de ahora, si queremos que este resulte, deberás hacer todo lo que te diga y me seguritas sin rechistar.

Kotaro: Muy bien hermana, lo hare.

Shiori: Ok, falta más o menos un hora que mama y papa se despierten, lo primero que haremos será correr usando los callejones para evitar llamar la atención de los vecinos y una vez que lleguemos a la puerta usaremos un pequeño pasaje que conozco para evitar ser descubiertos por los vigilantes.

Kotaro: De acuerdo.

Shiori: Bien pues vamos.

Y sin mayor preámbulo los 2 pequeños shinobis se encaminaron en su pequeña travesía.

Mientras tanto en casa, un Naruto agotado por las arduas jornadas laborales como Hokage, se despertaba para comenzar con su rutina diaria, al mismo tiempo que su linda esposa lo hacia junto con él.

Naruto (rostro de cansancio y voz perezosa): Ahg, que flojera tener que madrugar, no cabe duda que el trabajo de Hokage es algo agotador.

Hinata: Buenos días Naruto, ¿dormiste bien?

Naruto (bostezando): Más o menos.

Hinata: Bueno, debo apurarme para hacer la limpieza de la casa ya que quede en ir a ver a mi padre esta mañana, quieres algo de desayunar en especial.

Naruto (sonriendo de forma picara): La verdad si, tengo antojo de algo (mientras abraza de forma romántica, a su esposa por detrás, al mismo tiempo que coloca su mejilla contra la suya).

Hinata: (sonriendo y sonrojada): Así ¿de que?

Naruto (susurrando a su oído con voz seductora): De ti.

Hinata: Ah vamos querido, aunque créenme que me encantaría pasar tiempo así contigo, sabes bien que no podemos ni tu ni yo por el momento, pero te prometo que pronto de acuerdo.

Naruto: Vale.

Hinata (acariciando dulcemente el rostro de Naruto con su mano): Bueno por que no vas arreglarte, mientras que yo te preparo un delicioso desayuno, te aparece bien.

Naruto: Ok.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, Naruto se percato que sobre la mesa del comedor, estaba colocada una pequeña nota que tenia escrito el mensaje: "Para papa y mama".

Por lo que sin perder tiempo, Naruto se apresuro abrir aquella extraña nota, para si proceder a leerla, no sin antes llamar a su esposa.

Naruto: Querida podrías venir un momento por favor.

Hinata (mirada extrañada): ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto: Mira encontré esta nota sobre la mesa y viene dirigida a nosotros, veamos que dice (tras echarle una leve mirada, dijo con tono de sorpresa): Órale, escucha esto.

Texto de la nota (letra de Shiori)

"Queridos papa y mama, sentimos mucho no poder haber avisado en persona, pero por falta de tiempo esto fue imposible, y es que habíamos quedamos con Iruka sensei, en ir a pescar este día temprano en la mañana, no se preocupen por nosotros, regresaremos antes del almuerzo.

Los quieren Shiori y Kotaro".

Naruto (sorprendido): Vaya, que te aparece, esos 2 traviesos, se fueron de pasear por su cuenta y no nos dijeron nada al respecto hasta ahora, ¿puedes creerlo?

Hinata (comprensiva): Bueno mi amor, tampoco esta tan malo, lo más seguro es que como dice la nota, a los 2 se les olvido comentárnoslo y eso es todo.

Naruto (mirada de preocupación): Aun así, siento que algo esta mal, ayer hable con Iruka sensei y no me comento nada acerca de este viaje de pesca con los niños.

Hinata: Descuida Naruto, si están con Iruka sensei, entonces están en buenas manos.

Naruto: Bueno supongo que tiene razón, bueno ya me iré a terminar de arreglar.

Hinata: Bien, tu desayuno ya esta casi listo.

Entre tanto en un recóndito paramo en un bosque cercano a Konoha, Shiori y Kotaro descansaban después de una ardua carrera evitando ser descubierto por la gente de la aldea.

Kotaro (agitado): Vaya Shiori debo admitir que tenía algunas dudas, pero tu plan funciono a la perfección.

Shiori (presumiendo): Pues claro, ya sabes que cuando me propongo algo, lo hago bien.

Kotaro: Pero dime como encontraste ese pasaje por el cual atravesamos la muralla.

Shiori (sonrojada y voz apenada): Ah eso, bueno veraz hace algunos meses cuando Saito y yo andábamos realizando un recorrido por esa zona, nos topamos con ese hueco en la pared y desde entonces lo usamos cuando queremos salir sin ser visto por nadie.

Kotaro (tono suspicaz): Ah si, y se van ustedes 2 solitos.

Shiori (enojada, con reacción tipo Sakura): Pero que cosas dices Kotaro, no seas tonto, esta claro que Saito y yo sólo somos bueno amigos.

Kotaro. Bueno si tú lo dices.

Shiori (hinchando lo cachetes en señal de enojo): Claro que lo digo.

Kotaro: Si te creo.

Shiori: Bueno, ahora a dedicarnos al asunto por el cual venimos aquí, comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Kotaro (alzando los brazos de alegría): Si.

Shiori: Y bien lo primero que haremos será practicas de combate real, así que prepárate hermanito, que no voy a tener compasión de ti, te atacare con todo, BYAKUGAN (activando su doujutsu).

Kotaro: Así, pues yo también hermana, y ahora lo veraz, BYAKUGAN (activándolo también)

Y así el entrenamiento secreto de los 2 jóvenes ninja dio comienzo, envuelto entre oscuras nubes de dudas y mentiras que pronto saldrían a flote en la realidad inmediata.

CONTINUARA...


	5. DESCUBRIENDO AL ENEMIGO

**Capitulo 5**

Descubriendo al enemigo

En lo profundo del bosque cercano a Konoha, la paz y la tranquilidad imperaba, la aves revoloteaban en su nidos de los arboles, los peces nadaban siguiendo el cause del rio, mientras el resto de los animales del bosque realizaban sus actividades cotidianas, todo parecía apuntar a ser un día de lo mas normal en el bosque, cuanto la paz y quietud del ambiente se vio interrumpida por un estruendo sonido fuera de común.

Voz: Elemento fuego, gran bola fuego.

Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Shiori, realizando uno de sus jutsus favoritos, como parte de la práctica de entrenamiento en combate que se encontraba realizando en aquel lejano lugar junto a su hermano Kotaro.

Kotaro (aterrizando sobre el piso después de saltar para evitar el anterior ataque de su hermana): Ump, eso estuvo cerca.

Shiori (mirada y voz seria): Muy bien hecho Kotaro, haber como evitas esto ataque shuriken (lanzado varios shurikens hacia la posición de su hermano con gran destreza y fuerza)

Kotaro (saltando hacia la rama de un árbol con gran rapidez para evitar los shurikens): Espera Shiori, no crees que esto es algo excesivo, se supone que solo estamos entrenando.

Shiori (saltando hacia Kotaro y lanzado tanto kunais como shuriken hacia su hermano mientras se encuentra expedida en el aire): Guarda silencio Kotaro, acaso crees, que un enemigo verdadero va estar esperándote a que estés preparado para enfrentarlo.

Kotaro (saltando entre los arboles esquivando los constantes lanzamientos de su hermana): Si lo se pero.

Shiori (continuando su ataque de lanzar diferentes armas ninja): Pero nada y más vale que tomes esto en serio o podrías salir lastimado.

Kotaro (sorprendido): Ehm.

Shiori (haciendo sellos con sus manos): Ahora recibe esto, elemento fuego, balas de fuego.

Kotaro (saltando hacia un lago, la mismo tiempo que moldeaba chakra en su pies para mantener sobre la superficie): Oh no, pues ahora veraz.

Kotaro (haciendo sellos): Elemento agua, muro de agua.

En ese momento un enorme muro hecho con el agua del lago se cierne sobre Kotaro protegiéndolo del ataque de fuego de su hermana, al mismo tiempo que se forma en aquel lugar una nube de vapor que lo cubre todo, impidiendo que ambos se visualicen entre si.

Shiori: Rayos con todo este vapor no puedo verlo, adonde se habrá metido Kotaro, debo estar alerta.

Y no habían ni retrocedido 2 pasos siquiera para ponerse en posición de defensa, cuando de la nada sitio en su espalda la fría punta de una kunai apuntándole de forma amenazante y el cual era sujetado por el mismo Kotaro.

Kotaro (sonriendo): Ja ja creo que gane esta vez Shiori.

Shiori (riendo con ironía a la par de estar sorprendida): Ya veo utilizando la neblina del vapor en apoyo con tu byakugan pudiste localizar mi posición y te colaste precisamente en mi punto muerto de visión para evitar que te detectara, realmente estoy sorprendida hermanito, nunca pensé que utilizarías una estrategia tan avanzada para lograr vencerme esta vez.

Kotaro (muy emocionado, a la vez que guarda de su kunai y su hermana se vuelve para estar frente a él): Lo dices en serio y mira que fue la primera vez que intento hacer ese jutsu de agua en una practica de combate real.

Shiori: Además utilizaste muy bien las habilidades de tu doujutsu, estoy sorprendida por eso.

Kotaro: (poniendo su mano en la cabeza en señal de pena): Ah lo dices en serio, pues a decir verdad he estado practicando algunas katas con mama, por eso ya tengo un poco mas experiencia utilizando mi byukugan.

Shiori: Si es una ventaja maravillosa que tengas esa habilidad hereditaria, me pregunto por que yo no habré nacido con ese don cuando se supone que es algo característico del clan Hyuga.

Kotaro: Quizás eso se deba a la herencia de papa, además no debes sentirte mal tu conoces técnicas muy difíciles que ni yo podría hacer, además de que eres mas fuerte y mas veloz que yo.

Shiori: Bueno creo en eso tienes razón, gracias hermanito (mientras que a lado de ella aparece su Shiori interior como le pasaba a Sakura): Chan soy genial no creen.

Kotaro: Y bien Shiori hemos estado practicando toda la mañana ¿no crees que serie bueno regresar a la villa?, nuestros padres podrían preocuparse.

Shiori: De acuerdo por hoy creo que a sido suficiente entrenamiento regresemos a casa Kotaro.

Kotaro: Si hermana.

De pronto la mirada de Shiori cambio drásticamente al sentir una presencia extraña que se acercaba a ellos.

Shiori (tono de nerviosismo): Kotaro, corre rápidamente hacia esa colina que están detrás de nosotros.

Kotaro (intrigado): Eh ¿por que?

Shiori (en tono imperativo): Tú sólo hazlo, de prisa.

Kotaro: Esta bien.

Y así los 2 jóvenes ninja corrieron de prisa a reguardase en la cima de aquella colina ante la expectativa de saber lo que o quienes le aguardaban.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando desde su escondite pudieron divisar a 2 shinobis uno de pequeña estatura , igual a la de un niño de 10 años y un gigantón que sobrepasaba los 2 mts, y con un cuerpo corpulento, que se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban y sosteniendo una conversación entre si no del todo amena.

Shinobi 1(gritando y de mal humor). Vamos mueves tus pesados pies de una vez Jambo, que el capitán nos espera con estos trajes que robamos del pueblo vecino y tu ya sabes como es el de impaciente cuando se le hace esperar.

Jambo: Si ya voy Godoy, deja darme ordenes, lo hago la mas rápido que puedo.

Godoy: Pues apresúrate más, tenemos que llevar todo esto a la guarida, antes de que esos estúpidos ANBUS de Konoha nos ubiquen.

Jambo: Esta bien.

Y así aquello 2 extraños hombres se alejaron del sitio rápidamente ante las miradas expectativas de un Kotoro y Shiori, sumamente intrigados por lo que habían visto y escuchado.

Shiori: ¿Qué opinas de todo esto Kotaro?, por lo que puede apreciar esos hombres son ninjas de la villa de la roca por las bandas que portaba.

Kotaro: Si tienes razón Shiori, pero lo que mas me preocupa fue lo que dijeron con respecto a Konoha, acaso serán parte del algún escuadrón que tenga como objetivo atacar la villa.

Shiori: Es lo más posible, sino para que crees que usen esas ropas que llevaban consigo, para así poder disfrazarse y pasar desapercibidos.

Kotaro (preocupado): Ah, esto se esta poniendo muy feo y no me gusta para nada Shiori, creo que deberíamos regresar a la villa y reportar esto a papa.

Shiori: Si eso es lo que haremos, pero primero…

Kotaro: ¿Primero que?

Shiori: Primero averiguaremos bien lo que se proponen esos hombres para así darle mucha más información a papa.

Kotaro: ¿Que? Acaso estas loca Shiori, esos hombres son peligrosos y si no atrapan quien sabe lo que no harán, podrían matarnos.

Shiori: Creo que estas olvidando un detalle muy importante hermanito, nosotros somos shinobis de Konoha y por tal tenemos el deber de protegerla a toda costa.

Shiori: Por eso no averiguamos todo lo que podamos, como podemos decir a nuestros padres y amigos, que somos verdadero ninjas, a veces vale mas el sentido del deber, que la propia seguridad personal no lo crees Kotaro.

Kotaro. Si tienes razón, pero…

Shiori (decidida): Pero nada, si quieres irte no te detendré ve pero yo iré a investigar a donde se dirigen esos 2.

Kotaro: Uhm, no cabe duda que en eso eres mejor que yo, en lo decida.

Shiori (sorprendida): Eh…

Kotaro: Pero tienes razón hermano, tenemos un deber que cumplir, pro eso no te dejare sola en esta misión, iré contigo.

Shiori (mirada de felicidad): Kotaro, en verdad.

Kotaro (sonriendo): Si hermana

Shiori: Pues bien que esperamos, vamos.

Kotaro: Si.

Así lo 2 jóvenes ninja se apresuraron a seguir aquellos 2 extraños sujetos, sin tener en cuenta la serie de peligros que los aguardaban, mientras tanto en Konoha, la figura de una bella y joven madre Hinata, no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente la platica que había tenido momentos antes con su padres y que tenia como motivo entregarle un pergamino con el sello de la casa principal de los Hyuga.

Flash back (residencia de los Hyuga, salón principal)

Hinata (sentada en forma respetuosa, es decir de rodilla mirando hacia al frente a su padre Hiashi en completa privacidad): Y bien padre aquí me tienes, que era ese asunto tan importante que querías tratar conmigo.

Hiashi (sereno y con los ojos cerrados): Es entorno a esto (abriendo lo ojos y sacando de su ropas ese mismo pergamino que Hinata miraba): Tómalo Hinata (refiriéndose al pergamino).

Hinata (se pone de pie y camina hasta estar frente a su padre y tomando el pergamino): ¿Y esto que es padre?

Hiashi (mirada seria y voz firme): Es mi testamento.

Hinata (sorprendida): Eh, ¿que dices, tu testamento? y ¿por que me entregas algo como esto padre?

Hiashi: Veraz Hinata últimamente mi salud no a estado del todo bien y debo ver de alguna forma por la seguridad de la familia, pro eso he decidió antes de que suceda cualquier cosa nombrar a ti y a mis nietos como herederos únicos de todos los bienes de la casa Hyuga y como futuros lideres del clan.

Hinata: (sorprendida): A kotaro, Shiori y a mi.

Hiashi: Así es, por favor infórmales esto a mis nietos lo más pronto posible.

TERMINA FLASHBACK

de vuelta con Hinata caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Hinata: Vaya ni siquiera me dejo decir mi opinión al respecto, ¿qué voy a hacer?, tendré que decirle a Naruto cuanto antes sobre esto, pero estoy segura se que se molestara, dios no me gusta nada todo esto.

Hinata estaba tan metida en su pensamiento que no vio que al doblar en uno de lo cajellones, se topo con alguien.

Hinata (chocando con dicha persona): Ah lo siento, estaba distraída.

Voz: No hay problema Hinata-sama.

Hinata (reconociendo de inmediato esa voz): Eh pero si es usted Iruka sensei.

Iruka: Hola ¿como esta usted Hinata-sama?

Hinata: O me encuentro muy bien sensei, pero no tiene que ser tan formal, puede decirme Hinata y nada mas, recuerde que yo fui alumna suya en la academia.

Iruka: Si eso lo se pero usted es la esposa de Lord Hokage y por eso debe tener el respecto que merece.

Hinata (sonriendo): Ah gracias sensei, pero cambiando de tema veo que regresaron temprano, díganme como se portaron mis hijos con usted en su viaje de pesca

Iruka (intrigado): ¿Viaje de pesca?, lo siento pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere Hinata-sama, yo no salido de la villa para nada y mucho menos con Shiori y Kotaro, ellos no me dijeron nada sobre esa supuesta salida.

Hinata (mirada nerviosismo): Pero que dice sensei si ellos me comunicaron en una carta que habían quedado con usted en salir a pescar.

Iruka: Lo siento pero en verdad no tenia idea de nada de esto créanme, lo juro por mi honor de ninja.

Hinata (preocupada): Oh dios mío, entonces eso quiere decir que están solos en algún lugar, y yo sin saber donde están o si están bien.

Iruka: No se alarme Hinata-sama, de seguro deben estar en algún sitio de la villa.

Hinata (llevándose las manos al pecho): No algo en mi corazón me dice que están en grave peligro, por eso debo encontrarlos.

Iruka: De acuerdo yo iré a buscarlos por los alrededores y me dirigiré la puerta principal para preguntar si lo han visto salir de la ciudad.

Hinata Me parece bien sensei, mientras tanto yo iré a contarle esto Naruto.

Iruka: A la orden Hinata-sama (desapareciendo del lugar).

Hinata (corriendo rápidamente hacia las oficinas del Hokage): Dios mío, que no les pase nada, por favor.

Y mientras eso sucede de vuelta en los recodos del bosque.

Shiori y Kotaro se detuvieron en lo que parecería ser el final del bosque para entrar en una gran pradera.

Shiori (desconcertada): ¿Kotaro seguro que es por aquí?, siento que nos hemos perdido.

Kotaro: No Shiori es por aquí, seguí de cerca sus rastros de chakra con mi byakugan y este nunca se ha equivocado, su pista termina aquí.

Shiori: Pues aquí no hay nada, ni siquiera un lugar donde pudieran esconderse, entonces a donde se abran metido esos 2 tipos.

Kotaro: Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero…eh mira esto Shiori.

Shiori: ¿Qué mire que?, no hay nada.

Kotaro: Exacto eso.

Shiori: No te entiendo hermano.

Kotaro: Mira no se te hace raro que haya un espacio tan grande en campo abierto en medio de un bosque tan espeso como este.

Shiori: Pues ahora que lo dices si, es para llamar atención, pero aun así no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con eso Kotaro.

Kotaro: Ahora lo veraz.

Y sin mayor preámbulo, Kotaro a aventuro a levantar su mano para tocar el espacio donde iniciaba la pradera y tras hacerlo todo su brazo su hundió de forma inmediata en lo que parecería ser una pared ilusoria.

Kotaro (sacando su mano de la pared ilusoria): Lo sabia.

Shiori: Un genjutsu.

Kotaro. En efecto, esos sujetos se esconden su escondite detrás de esta ilusión tan sorprendente.

Shiori: Impresionante (de pronto los ojos de Shiori cambian a estado de alerta al sentir otra presencia extraña).

Shiori (voz y mirada seria): Kotaro escóndete de nuevo, pronto.

Kotaro: Si (subiendo ambos a las ramas de un gran árbol)

De ahí Shiori y Kotaro pudieron divisar como la ilusión que ocultaba la guarida de los ninjas enemigos desaparecía por completo, permitiendo ver una cueva cuya entrada estaba siendo bloqueada por una enorme roca.

Shiori: Mira eso, así que es ahí donde se refugiaban esos pillos, en esa cueva.

Segundo después y para sorpresa de los niños, la enorme roca de la entrada comenzó a moverse hasta abrir completamente la entrada a la cueva, de donde salieron los mismos sujetos que minutos antes Shiori y Kotaro había visto en el bosque, pero ahora acompañados por 2 ninjas más de mediana estatura, ambos gemelos vestidos de igual menara con mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, y cada uno de ellos portaba un brazo mecánico, en cuyas manos mostraban largas y filosas navajas en lugar de dedos.

Al ver la apariencia tan amenazante de los ninjas de roca, ambos niños se atemorizaron.

Kotaro (asuntado): Mira Shiori esos tipos se ven de cuidado, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Shiori (asustada): Espera un poco más Kotaro debemos averiguar bien sus planes.

Entre tanto los ninjas de las roca conversaban entre si.

Godoy (revisando los alrededores): No hay nadie en las cercanías, creo que pueda salir sin problemas jefe.

Voz (proveniente de la cueva): Bien.

Paso a paso el jefe de aquel extraño grupo salió luz para mostrarse a sus subalternos, revelando la figura de un hombre corpulento, castaño de piel blanca y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y varias cicatrices en espalda y brazos.

Jambo: Jefe Ozai, ahora que hemos robado la ropa que nos ordeno que haremos

Ozai (sonriendo malévolamente): Lo han hecho bien muchachos, creo que ahora podemos dar inicio con la segunda parte de nuestro plan de invasión.

Ninjas de la roca (formado alrededor de su jefe y gritando al unisonó): Si.

Desde su escondite en al árbol Shiori y Kotaro conversaban.

Kotaro: ¿Qué crees que estarán diciendo esos sujetos?

Shiori (intrigada y curiosa): No lo se, rayos si pudiera escuchar lo que dicen .

Mientras esto sucedía, en otro recodo del bosque, es una cueva fría y oscura, otros ojos despertaban después de un largo y merecido sueño.

Voz (en la oscuridad y con cierto tono tenebroso): ¿Qué esta sensación tan extraña pero la a vez tan familiar?

Voz (abriendo su ojo en todo es esplendor): Parece ser que algo grande esta apunto de suceder.

Continuara…


	6. NIÑOS EN PELIGRO

**Capitulo 6**

Niños en peligro.

Despacho del Hokage

Naruto se encontraba tratando unas diligencias con Shikamaru, cuando sin pleno aviso Hinata entro a la oficina, sofocada por el esfuerzo de llegar ahí lo mas rápido posible, al mismo tiempo que se notaba sumamente nerviosa y alterada, lo cual llamo de inmediato la atención de su esposo, quien se acerco a ella y colocando las manos sobre los hombros de ella, le pregunto lo siguiente:

Naruto (preocupado): Hinata ¿que pasa querida? ¿por que vienes así?

Hinata (alterada): Naruto acabo de enterarme de algo terrible, Shiori y Kotaro no estaban con Iruka sensei, y lo peor es que nadie sabe se a donde mas pudieron a ver ido.

Naruto (sorprendido): Eso quiere decir que lo del viaje de pesca con Iruka, era una mentira.

Hinata (llorando y voz melancólica): Lo más seguro es que lo hayan inventado ellos para así poder ir a otro lugar sin que no sospecháramos nada.

Hinata (agudizándose su llanto): Oh Naruto, estoy tan preocupada, a donde se han ido nuestros hijos, y si algo malo le ha pasado, yo no se que es lo que haría…. (llorando más fuertemente y mientras se abraza su esposo)

Naruto (rostro serio): Ya veo, no te preocupes amor ya veraz que los encontraremos sanos y salvos a los 2.

Naruto (volteando a ver a Shikamaru y con voz tono serio): Shikamaru por favor organiza un escuadrón de chunnin y jounnin para que los busquen dentro de la villa.

Shikamaru: Entendido y mientras tanto ¿que piensas hacer tu Naruto?

Naruto: Eso esta claro, yo iré a buscarlos a las fueras de las villa.

Shikamaru (preocupado): ¿Tu sólo?

Naruto: Iré a pedirle ayuda a Neji y a su grupo.

Naruto (tomando con ambas manos el triste rostro de su esposa con sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con ternura y voz amable): Mientras tanto Hinata necesito que te quedes aquí por si surge alguna noticia de ellos.

Naruto (sonriéndole a su esposa, mientras que con sus dedo limpias las lagrimas que hay en sus ojos) No llores más amor, te prometo no como Hokage sino como padre, que traeré a nuestros hijos sanos y a salvo.

Hinata (mirando a su esposo y dejando de llorar): Naruto.

Naruto se separa de su esposa y se dirige hacia el enorme ventanal de su oficina, el cual abre totalmente, permitiendo que el viento entre fuertemente a la habitación al mismo tiempo que se ve volar alrededor suyo varias hojas verdes.

Naruto: Ya lo veraz Hinata los encontrare y los traeré de vuelta a casa, por que nunca retrocedo a mis promesas de veraz.

Y tras decir esto el Hokage salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de Konoha para buscar a sus hijos, dejando a una Hinata expectante y a un sonriente Shikamaru, tras escuchar tal discurso tan emotivo.

Hinata (preocupada y poniendo sus manos juntas en posición de orar): Naruto ten cuidado.

Shikamaru: Estoy seguro que Naruto encontrara a esos 2 rápidamente, así que no tienes de que preocuparte Hinata.

Hinata: Shikamaru.

Shikamaru (sonriendo): Tú deberías saber como es Naruto, y cuando le promete algo a alguien no hay poder humano que lo detenga en cumplir con su deber, no por algo es él es nuestro Hokage.

Hinata (riendo levemente): Si tienes razón (para luego mirar hacia por la ventana el monumento de los hokages y especialmente el rostro de su esposo tallado en la montaña)

Hinata (diciéndose internamente): Naruto creo en ti.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los shinobis de la Roca

Ozai (riendo malévolamente): Bien muchachos como les dije ahora podemos proseguir con el siguiente paso de nuestro plan.

Jambo (ansioso): ¿Y en que consiste jefe?

Ozai: Presten atención todos, ya que solo lo explicare una vez, usaremos todos la ropas que Jambo y Godoy robaron de los pueblos aledaños, para hacernos pasar por simples vendedores ambulantes, y así cruzar el cerco de vigilancia que los de Konoha han puesto alrededor de su villa.

Ozai: Un vez dentro, nos dispersaremos, Jambo y Godoy irán al cuartel de vigilancia en donde según nuestros informes se guardan grandes cantidades de explosivos que harán volar para así crear una distracción, que llame la atención de varios de los ninjas que resguardan la villa.

Ozai: Mientras los demás nos abriremos paso sigilosamente hasta la Oficina de Hokage, en donde lo tomaremos como rehén y así obligaremos que al resto de los shinobis de la hoja a que se rindan, y después daremos la señal para que resto de nuestro ejercito entre a ocupar la villa sin mayores problemas, entendieron, bien todos.

Jambo: Eh jefe y si el Hokage no desea rendirse.

Ozai: ¿Que quieres decir con eso Jambo? explícate mejor (tono molesto)

Jambo: Bueno es que jefe he escuchado que el Hokage de Konoha es un ninja muy fuerte y que jamás se ha rendido ante nadie.

Ozai: Eso esta por cambiar (riendo malévolamente mientras a su mente viene un recuerdo de algo que sucedió entre Naruto y él hace ya varios años, de cuando Naruto realizo una de sus primeras misiones ya como jounin )

FLASHBACK

Era un día lluvioso en una de las colinas rocosas con mira hacia un desfiladero profundo en las afueras de la frontera con la villa de la roca, un solitario Naruto había derrotado a todo un grupo de chunnins y jounins de la roca, después de que estos trataron de impedir que el futuro hokage cumpliera con su misión de espionaje en aquel lugar, y habiendo quedado solo el líder de ese grupo Ozai para impedirlo.

Naruto (en posición y sosteniendo un kunai en sus manos): He derrotado a todos tus hombres, si te vas ahora te perdonare, debes saber que no puede ganar esta batalla.

Ozai (cansado y sosteniendo una katana): Yo nunca admitiré mi derrota y menos ante un mocoso insolente como tú ahora te demostrare lo que el gran Ozai puede hacer, te destrozare.

Y tras decir esto Ozai se abalanzo contra Naruto, quien al ver la desesperación y cansancio evidente de su rival, solo se limito a esquivar sus golpes y herirlo levemente con su kunai, en varios puntos de su cuerpo, como manos, codos y espalda, dejándolo sangrante y aun más agotado ante la impotencia y asombro debido a la increíble velocidad mostrada por el shinobi de Konoha, quien a pesar de los muchos combates que sostuvo anteriormente no parecía estar agotado si quiera.

Ozai: No puedo creer que yo el mejor ninja de la villa de la Roca, sea humillado y vencido de esta forma por un mocoso como tú, eso nunca pasara (corriendo a envestir a Naruto con suma rapidez, quien sólo se limito a esquivar el ataque con un salto, y cuyo impulso aprovecho para plantarle un fuerte patada en el rostro de Ozai, que lo arrojo a varios metros de Naruto).

Naruto: El resultado es muy obvio será mejor dejarlo por la paz, mi misión esta cumplida y no tengo razones para seguir peleando contigo, hasta nunca.

Y mientras Naruto le daba la espalda a su rival, este mirándolo con un enorme recelo, intento sorprenderlo con una última artimaña.

Ozai: Esto aun no ha terminado me escuchaste niño, toma (enterrando sus dedo en la tierra), elemento tierra, jutsu de lanzamiento de estacas de piedra.

Esto origino que varias estacas de roca salieran expedidas del subsuelo, con dirección a Naruto, quien al darse cuenta de la treta movió su mano izquierda, con la velocidad de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, creo un corriente fuerte de viento, a manera de escudo que repelió el ataque del enemigo, y redirigió hacia su oponente, quien ante la sorpresa del suceso, apenas si pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente veloz, para defenderse de aquella técnica que el mismo había creado, no sin antes evitar que una de sus propias estacas se le clavara en el ojo derecho, cegándolo por completo del mismo.

Y así un ciego, ensangrentando y adolorido Ozai, comenzó a tambalearse de un lugar a otro, sin percatarse siquiera que se dirigía directamente al abismo que estaba a sus espaldas.

Naruto al ver esto rápidamente trato de advertirle lo que sucedía.

Naruto (gritando y mirada seria): No des un paso más, o sino te caerás.

Pero su advertencia llego muy tarde, Ozai perdió el equilibro y cayo al vacio del desfiladero, por suerte para él y algo con lo que Naruto no contaba ya que al ver a su enemigo caer decidió mejor retirarse del lugar sin percatarse siquiera si había fallecido, es que con sus pocas fuerzas pudo sujetarse de una de las pendientes de aquel profundo agujero, salvando con ello la vida en aquella ocasión, que el mismo Ozai recordaba de forma latente como su hubiera sido ayer, y desde entonces le guardaba un profundo rencor al ahora hokage de Konoha por la humillación que le hizo pasar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Entre tanto escondidos desde la copa de un árbol cercano a la cueva Shiori y Kotaro trataban de escuchar los terribles planes que los ninja de la Roca, tenían para su padre y su hogar

Kotaro (frustrado): Rayos desde aquí no puedo oír nada de lo que dicen.

En eso Shiori dijo de inmediato

Shiori: Están planeando entrar a la villa de incognitos y obligar a papa a rendirse para así poder invadirnos

Kotaro (sorprendido): ¿Y como sabes todo eso?, acaso puedes oír algo desde aquí.

Shiori (confundida): Yo no pude oírlos pero si leer bien sus labios, por eso conozco lo que dijeron.

Kotaro: En serio, pero si desde aquí apenas si su puede apreciar bien el movimientos de su bocas, tienes una excelente vista hermana te felicito.

Shiori (sonrojada): Ah gracias Kotaro, pero este no es el momento para decir esas cosas debemos mantener plena atención, si que sigamos viendo lo que dicen.

Kotaro: Entendido.

Por otra parte Naruto se encaminaba velozmente hacia los muros exteriores de Konoha, saltando entre techo y techo y mientras los hacia desde una de las calles de la villa

Mientras tanto Saito el hijo de Neji y Ten Ten y por ende primo de Shiori y Kotaro caminaba sin nada que hacer, cuando de repente vio Naruto saltando de lugar en lugar.

Saito (sorprendido y diciéndose así mismo): Eh ese que va ahí no es mi tío Naruto, (agudizando su vista para apreciarlo mejor), si es él, me pregunto a donde ira tan deprisa, de seguro algo importante ha pasado, iré averiguarlo.

Y así Saito se dio prisa por alcanzar a su tío, y cuando estuvo a una distante prudente dijo lo siguiente:

Saito (tono alto de voz): Tío Naruto.

Naruto (deteniendo su paso, y volteando a ver a Saito): Saito, ¿que haces aquí?

Saito: Pues te vi pasar por una de las calles a toda prisa, y pensé que algo malo había pasado, por eso vine a ver si necesitabas de mi ayuda.

Naruto: Lo entiendo y te agradezco mucho la intención Saito pero creo que en esto no podrás ayudarme.

Saito (intrigado): ¿Y por que no tío?, ¿de que se trata?

Naruto: Muy bien te lo diré Saito, algo terrible a pasado Shiori y Kotaro han desaparecido, y suponemos que pudieran estar perdidos en algún lejos de la villa.

Saito (preocupado): ¿Qué?, Shiori y Kotaro se han extraviado, eso no puede ser tío Naruto.

Naruto: Pues créelo Saito, es la verdad.

Saito: ¿Y ya tienes algún pista de donde pudieran estar?

Naruto (preocupado): Pues ahora que lo dices, no tengo la mínima idea, así que tendré que revisar cada recodo del bosque para encontrarlos

Saito. Y no sabes por que Shiori y Kotaro harían algo como irse de casa sin decir nada a nadie.

Naruto: Eso también me lo he estado preguntando pero la verdad, es que no encuentro ningún motivo lógico, que llevara a esos 2 hacer algo como esto, o quizás solo lo hicieron como pretexto para irse a un lugar sin supervisión y hacer algo, quizá un entrenamiento.

Saito (ojos de asombros al escuchar la ultima palabra dicha por Naruto): ¡Entrenamiento¡ eso debe ser tío Naruto.

Naruto (intrigado): ¿Que quieres decir con eso Saito?

Saito: Que lo más seguro es que Shiori y Kotaro hayan ido a un lugar apartado para realizar algún entrenamiento sin que ustedes los supieran.

Naruto: Quizás tengas razón en eso, pero ¿por que estas seguro de ello Saito?

Saito. Por que si estoy en lo cierto, creo saber en donde pudieron haber ido.

Naruto (sorprendido y voz alta): En serio.

Saito: Así es hace tiempo Shiori y yo encontramos un lugar apartado del bosque que nos pareció perfecto para realizar algunos entrenamientos.

Naruto (serio): Pues si es así, muéstrame ese lugar de prisa Saito ya que posiblemente Shiori y Kotaro pudieran estar en grave peligro.

Saito (Voz y mirada seria): De inmediato, sígueme tío Naruto.

Y así Naruto y Saíto se encaminaron a toda velocidad así el lugar que el conocía, y mientras lo hacia en la mente del joven aprendiz de ninja venia a su memoria una y otra vez el nombre de la persona mas importante para él en ese momento.

Saito (pensado): Shiori, Kotaro.

Mientras en la guarida de los ninjas de la roca

Ozai: Muy bien muchachos debemos prepararnos para empezar con nuestro plan, pero antes hay algo que debemos hacer primero.

Jambo: ¿Y que es jefe?

Ozai: Pues es… (haciendo un giño con sus ojos, que puso a los 2 ninjas gemelos en posición de ataque).

Ozai: Debemos borrar el pequeño error que Godoy y tú cometieron y que le permitió a esos niños de allá seguirles hasta aquí y escuchar nuestra pequeña conversación.

En esos momentos los ojos de Shiori se desorbitaron por completo, al no poder creer lo que había leído de labios de líder de aquel malvado grupo

Ozia: Y ahora Len, Tao (dirigiéndose a los ninjas gemelos), ya saben que hacer, sólo que esta vez no sean tan bruscos de acuerdo.

Y sin previo aviso los 2 ninjas gemelos se abalanzaron a gran velocidad desenvainando ambos sus filosofas y mortales garras, hacia donde estaban escondidos Shiori y su hermano Kotaro.

Shiori (asustada): Oh no nos han descubierto Kotaro.

Kotaro (sorprendido): ¿Que dices?

Shiori (asustada): Corramos, rápido.

Y así lo 2 jóvenes emprendieron la desesperada huida seguidos muy de cerca por sus perseguidores que les deban alcance de forma sorprendente superándolos en pocos segundos, cortando así su paso.

Shiori (sorprendida y temerosa al ver a los 2 ninjas de frente a ellos): Oh no nos alcanzaron, no cabe duda que son asesinos profesionales, su velocidad es sorprendente.

Kotaro (temeroso): ¿Ahora que hacemos hermana?

Shiori: Pues yo… (viendo a los 2 ninjas acercándose a ellos con y moviendo sus garras en forma amenazante)

No habían dado si quiera 2 pasos en retroceso, cuando ambos sintieron la presencia de los demás ninjas de la roca que se postearon a sus espaldas, cortándoles toda pasó de escapatoria posible.

Kotaro (nervioso al igual que sorprendido): Nos han cerrado el paso, estamos atrapados.

Shiori (pensando): Esto esta muy mal, nunca pensé que estos sujetos fueran tan peligrosos, ¿que hare?, ¿que puedo hacer?, yo… (dudando de si misma al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos empiezan a despedirse algunas lagrimas ante la desesperación ), yo no se que hacer.

Cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo de estas palabras.

Voz (con efecto de eco): "No te rindas, tu eres muy fuerte".

Shiori (cesando su llanto y reconociendo de inmediato la voz que pronunciaban tales palabras): Papa (refiriéndose a Naruto)

Shiori (sorprendida): Tienes razón papa no puedo darme por vencida, no lo hare.

Shiori (mirada decidida y tono seguro): Escucharon eso ninjas de la roca, yo no me dejare vencer ante sujetos como ustedes.

Y por primera vez en su vida Shiori estaba decidida a todo y sus ojos reflejaban una voluntad y un deseo de luchar que nunca había tenido antes, al mismo tiempo que por mostraban un color rojo intenso como la más ardiente llama, mostrando con ello un prueba de su verdadero linaje.

Ozai al percatarse de los ojos de aquella extraña niña no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y con voz baja y en tono de duda se dijo para si mismo lo siguiente:

Ozai: Esos ojos los he visto antes en algún lugar, (sorprendido al recordarlo) no puede ser tu eres la hija de ese miserable del hokage.

Shiori: Así es yo, soy la hija del gran Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, mi nombre es Shiori.

Continuara…


	7. UNA RAZON PARA LUCHAR

**Capitulo 7**

Una razón para la luchar

El panorama no podía ser peor para los pequeños Shiori y Kotaro, quienes se encontraban a merced de aquello terribles ninjas de la roca, quienes los miraban con sumo reojo y ganas de hacerlos sufrir sin cesar.

El pánico se hizo presente en los incautos rostros de los niños quienes solo podían mantenerse a la expectativa de las acciones que aquellos malvados hombres, quienes los rodearon por completo cortando toda posible ruta de escape.

Al verse acorralados, Kotaro estuvo a punto de soltar en llanto ante la desesperante situación en que se encontraban, mientras que Shiori se mantenía sumamente alerta a la vez que no dejaba de pensaba profundamente sobre aquellas palabras que a su mente había venido de repente.

Naruto (con efecto de eco): "No te rindas, tu eres muy fuerte".

Shiori (diciéndose a si misma): TieneS razón papa, no podemos dejarnos vencer.

Shiori (mirando a su hermano quien estaba completamente asustado y hablándole con tono severo para hacerlo reaccionar de ese estado de pesar en el que se encontraba): Kotaro mirarme, sin importar que tan terrible sea la situación, recuerda que un ninja nunca debe mostrar miedo, a su enemigo, estos sujetos son enemigos de nuestra villa, por tal nuestro deber como ninjas es luchar contra ellos con todo nuestro poder, y aunque no podamos vencerlos debemos tratar de asegurarnos de hacerles el mayor daño posible para que así papa y los demás los venzan con seguridad, ese es nuestro deber hermano, por eso no podemos dejarnos caer en la tristeza y la desesperación.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana, los ojos de Kotaro dejaron de lagrimear, y su mirada cambio a asombro ante la madurez de Shiori, ya que había entendido a la perfección el mensaje que ella quiso transmitirle con ese discurso.

Kotaro (limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos y mostrando un mirada de decisión): Si, tiene razón hermana, debemos cumplir con nuestra misión como los ninjas de Konoha que somos.

Shiori (sonriendo): Así se habla hermanito, no tengas miedo de estos sujetos.

Ante tal escena de unión fraterna, Ozai, el líder de los ninjas de la Roca, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír sarcásticamente.

Ozai (riendo y hablando en tono de burla): Ja ja ja, oyeron eso muchachos, estos niños creen que pueden ganarnos a nosotros, en verdad no creen que son ridículos.

Jambo (riendo a carcajadas): Si jefe es muy graciosos, que creen que pueden hacernos estos enanos, si se ve que son debiluchos.

Godoy (riendo macabramente, mientras saca la lengua en señal de burla): Yo digo que les demos a estos mequetrefes su merecido, no piensa lo mismo jefe.

Ozai: Si tienes razón, pero primero nos divertiremos un poco con ellos muchachos, así que ya lo saben Len, Tao (hablando con sarcasmos), no corten sus cabezas hasta que yo les diga.

Tras decir estos los 2 ninjas gemelos se pusieron en posición de ataque, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Shiori y Kotaro quienes hicieron lo propio, aunque el semblante mostrado por ambos, era de extremo terror ante lo que estaba apunto de acontecer.

Ante la expectativa del ataque, Shiori se coloco detrás de su hermano pequeño, y con tono serio le dijo lo siguiente, mientras este se alistaba también para luchar.

Shiori: Kotaro, escúchame quédate detrás de mi, no participes en esta pelea, tratare de distraerlos lo suficiente entonces, utiliza ese tiempo para escapar e informarle lo que pasa a papa.

Kotaro (sorprendido): Eh, pero Shiori, ellos son muy fuerte no podrás tu sola.

Shiori (tono y mirada de molestia): Pero nada, recuerda que yo soy la mayor y por tanto debes obedecerme, además los olvidaste, un ninja siempre se sacrifica por la victoria futura, así que esa será mi labor yo me sacrificare para que tu puedas dar esta información a los demás, y así vencerlos, manteniendo la villa a salvo.

Kotaro: Pero Shiori, te mataran, hermana.

Shiori (sonriendo confiadamente): Descuida hermanito, no les será tan fácil, vencerme a mí la gran ninja de Shiori Uzumaki.

Al escuchar el nombre completo de la niña, los ojos de Ozai de desorbitaron pero un breve momento, al no poder creer que la hija, ni más ni menos de la persona que más odiaba, se encontraba frente a sus ojos, y rápidamente se dirigió a sus hombres lo siguiente.

Ozai (siendo sarcástico): Vaya, vaya así que te apellidas Uzumaki, y como veo que ese chiquillo de allá es tu hermano puedo asumir, que ustedes son ni mas ni menos los hijos del Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿cierto?

Shiori (mirándolo enojada): Si así es, ¿y eso que?

Ozai: ¿Qué curiosa es la vida no creen?, los hijos de mi más entrañable enemigo, están aquí frente a mi, que mejor oportunidad podría pedir.

Shiori: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Ozai: Ya lo veraz niña tonta, muchacho creo que nuestro plan esta a punto de sufrir una ligera modificación, Len, Tao, no los herían de gravedad, solo atrápenlos mi oyeron.

Len y Tao (al unizono): Si señor.

Y tras decir esto los ninjas gemelos se alanzaron contra los pequeños, quienes permanecían inmóviles, y no fue cuando estaban casi frente a ellos cuando Shiori decidió reaccionar poniéndose frente a su hermano para protegerlo, ya que había sido designado como primer blanco del ataque de aquellos malvados.

Al ver esta acción Kotaro se preocupo de inmediato por la seguridad de su hermana.

Kotaro: Shiori ¿que estas haciendo hermana? quítate de ahí.

Shiori (de espaldas a su hermano): Descuida hermano, confía en mí, yo, yo, puedo… verlos (mostrando en sus ojos el byakugan).

Y con una rapidez impresionante, los 2 ninjas de la roca se abalanzaron contra la inocente joven, quien pese a la enorme velocidad que mostraba sus adversarios puedo dar un ligero salto para evitar así el primer ataque de ambos, y ya sobre el aire, se posesiono sobre los brazos de los ninjas, quienes sorprendido de la velocidad mostrada, no pudieron reaccionar siquiera al contraataque de la valiente kunoichi, quien se apresuro a golpearlos a los 2 en el rostro, utilizando para ellos sus agiles piernas, causando con ello la sorpresa de propios y extraños, quienes no podían creer tan magnifica demostración de habilidad gimnastica para una pequeña niña.

Después de recibir el ataque los ninjas de roca, retrocedieron varios metros atrás, ante la indignación de su líder y demás compañeros que aun no podían creer que esa niña los hubiera repelido.

Godoy (sorprendido): No puedo creerlo, esa mocosa, puedo evitar el ataque de Len y Tao, y no solo eso, sino que los ataco al mismo tiempo.

Ozai (tono sereno): No hay de que preocuparse, sólo fue un golpe de suerte, eso no volverá a suceder, escucharon bien esto Len, Tao ya dejen de estar jugando y tomen en serio este asunto.

Al escuchar la advertencia de su líder, los ninjas gemelos se pusieron de nuevo en posición de combate y de dispusieron en atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez Shiori les tenia una sorpresa aun mayor que la anterior.

Shiori (mirada de decisión): Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz (haciendo sello con sus manos), elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego.

Y así una enorme llamarada salió expedida de la boca de Shiori, dejando a todos asombrados pero en especial a los ninjas gemelos, quienes se quedaron completamente inmóviles ante la maniobra tan inesperada de Shiori, y viendo como aquellas enormes llamas se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad hasta envolverlos por completo.

Jambo (sorprendido): No puede ser.

Godoy (sorprendido): ¿Cómo esa niña puedo hacer un jutsu tan avanzado y poderoso como ese?

En eso todas las llamas se dispersaron en el lugar donde se encontraban los ninjas no quedo rastro alguno de ellos.

Ante los sorpresivos resultados obtenidos tras esta acción de su hermana, Kotaro dijo lo siguiente.

Kotaro (atónito): Los derroto, si los derroto, mi hermana lo hizo.

Mientras que una cansada Shiori observa también su obra manteniéndose a la expectativa de los logros alcanzados.

Pero en eso un tranquilo Ozai, respondió.

Ozai: No festejen tan pronto niños, por que no miran mejor el campo.

Shiori y Kotaro (volteando sus miradas hacia aquel lugar y diciendo al unisonó): ¿Qué?

Y de la nada, de bajo de la tierra surgieron los 2 ninjas gemelos, Len y Tao, completamente ilesos dispuestos a continuar el ataque, lo que causo de inmediato la indignación y la sorpresa de los 2 pequeños.

Kotaro (temeroso a la vez que sorprendido): Pero ¿cómo es que sobrevivieron a esas llamas? no lo entiendo.

Shiori aunque algo agotado por el esfuerzo de haber hecho ese jutsu tan poderoso, permanecía aun serena y mucho más tranquila que se hermano.

Shiori (voz entrecortada por el cansancio): Ya veo… entonces esta en lo correcto,… en aquel momento utilizaron la técnica de clones de tierra….y se escondieron bajo la misma, justo en el momento en el que realice mi jutsu, ¿cierto?

Ozai (tono de burla): Oh, veo que tiene un buen ojo niña, en efecto eso fue lo paso, lamento decirte que tu pequeño intento por detenernos fracaso miserablemente y a juzgar por tu estado actual gastaste gran parte de tu chakra en esa técnica, por lo que puedo ver que aun eres una novata en esto de ser un ninja, aunque debo de admitir que nunca pensé que pudieras hacer un jutsu bola de fuego tan poderoso como ese.

Ozai: Bueno no importa, aun así no puedo creer que esa mocosa tenga tal poder, creo que es mejor matarla de un vez por que sino podría volverse una molestia más adelante para todos nuestros planes.

Ozai (tono y mirada seria): Muchacho he cambiando de parecer, mátenlos a los 2 inmediatamente, me oyeron.

Jambo: En ese caso jefe déjeme a mí hacerme cargo de esos enanos, por favor, le prometo que no le fallare.

Ozai: Esta bien Jambo son todos tuyos, sólo no me hagas quedar mal y hazlo de la manera más rápida y dolorosa posible (riendo sádicamente) de acuerdo.

Shiori y Kotaro (rostro de asombro y diciendo al unisonó): ¿Qué dijo?

Jambo (riendo): Si jefe, ya lo oyeron mocosos (volteando a ver a lo niños) más vale que estén preparados por que vamos a divertirnos un poco (haciendo a un lado a lo gemelos quienes se apartan lentamente de su camino)

Kotaro (preocupado y con tono temeroso): Oh no esto no podía estar peor.

Shiori (tono serio aunque agitado, pero sin dejarle de dar la espalda a su hermano): Kotaro, escúchame bien yo los atacare con mi jutsu de fuego y cuando se distraigan aprovecha la oportunidad y corre lo más rápido que puedas me oíste.

Kotaro (preocupado): Pero hermana, si te dejo ahora tu podrías mori…

Shiori: Ya no pierdas más el tiempo Kotaro.

Kotaro: Pero Shiori.

Shiori: Preparado, aquí voy (diciéndose así misma mentalmente): Ten cuidado hermano.

Shiori (realizando velozmente sellos con sus manos): Elemento fuego, jutsu misiles de fuego.

Y con esto varios misiles ardientes salieron despedido en dirección a Ozai y sus hombres, quienes ante la sorpresa del ataque no hicieron otra cosa mas que cubrirse con sus manos, ante de que la lluvia de misiles los impactara, al mismo tiempo que esta levantaba a su paso una ola grande de polvo y llamas que estremeció todo el lugar.

Al mismo tiempo Kotaro ya había comenzado a moverse rápidamente en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraban Shiori, Ozia y los otros, pero no había ni corrido mas de 100 metros, cuando de entre el polvo levantado en la explosión se escucharon las risas burlonas de Ozai y sus subordinados, dejando perplejos a los 2 jóvenes ninjas de la Hoja, al no creer que pudieran salir ilesos después de aquel tremendo ataque y en el que Shiori había puesto la mayor parte de chakra que aun le quedaba, y que ahora la había dejado prácticamente exhausta, hecho que se hizo más evidente, cuando al ver que los enemigos que estaban como si nada se desplome entre sus piernas a causa del agotamiento.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí para los jóvenes ninja, ya que Kotaro al ver a su hermana en tan débil condición, no se percato que Jambo, el ninja de la Roca ya se encontraba a sus espaldas, cerrándole toda posibilidad de escape.

Kotaro (volteándose): ¿Qué?, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cuando?

Y no había terminado de pronunciar su pregunta siquiera, cuando Jambo le asesto una fuerte cachetada que lo arrojo varios metros atrás marcándole el rostro de inmediato y causándole un terrible dolor que hizo que el joven shinobi se retorciera de su cara, mientras los otros se reían a carcajadas de su debilidad al recibir el ataque y su hermana lo llamaba con preocupación y tristeza.

Shiori (con lágrimas en su rostro y tono de preocupación): Kotaro, ¿estas bien? respóndeme hermano.

El shinobi aunque todavía bastante adolorido, después de recuperarse levemente del daño recibido, solo asentó la cabeza en señal de que se encontraba bien, al menos de momento, lo cual alivio en parte el pesar de su hermana un poco.

Mientras tanto en otro recodo del bosque Naruto y Saito habían llegado al sitio en el que según el joven, podría estar Shiori y Kotaro, lamentablemente para ambos el lugar estaba desierto y de lo más tranquilo, y por tal no pudieron encontrar pista alguna de que ellos pudieron haber estado ahí hace poco tiempo.

Saito (mirando los alrededores): Esto no me gusta para nada adonde podrían haber ido Shiori y Kotaro, este es el lugar no puedo equivocarme de estoy seguro, (volteando la mirada hacia Naruto) ¿que crees debamos hacer ah tío Naruto? eh….

Naruto se encontraba pensado detenidamente en silencio y con los cerrados y tras un breve lapso de tiempo, despertó de su concentración y volteando a ver a Saito, le dijo lo siguiente:

Naruto: Escúchame bien Saito, ahora deberás ir con Neji e informarle todo lo que pasado hasta ahora, que traiga consigo a los rastreadores ANBU para que inspeccionen esta área, te quedo claro.

Saito: Eh pero tío, y ¿qué es lo que harás tú mientras tanto?

Naruto (rostro serio): Yo me quedara aquí buscando por los alrededores.

Saito (preocupado): Pero eso es muy peligroso tío, y si es cierto que hay ninjas enemigos en este bosque podría ser arriesgado para ti que este solo, no yo me quedare contigo y te ayudare a buscar.

Naruto (voz y mirada severa mientras se dirige a Saito a manera de reprimenda): Saito, no te estoy pidiendo un favor como tu tío, sino te estoy dando una orden como Hokage que soy.

Saito (sorprendido): Tío Naruto.

Naruto (sereno y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del joven): Escucha hijo, se que quieres ayudarme a encontrar a Shiori y Kotaro, y te lo agradezco en verdad, pero piensa que esta es también un forma de ayudarlos a ellos y a mi, así que ve ahora a cumplir con tu misión de ninja de acuerdo.

Saito (sorprendido y asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que comprendía muy bien lo que su tío le decía): De acuerdo lo hare tío, no te fallare créenme.

Naruto (sonriendo): Estoy seguro que no hijo, ahora ve y no pierdas tiempo.

Saito: Si (y tras decir estos Saito se fue del ligar corriendo y saltando a toda velocidad para encontrar pronto a su padre).

Mientras que un perceptivo Naruto permanecía inmóvil, sólo aquel recóndito lugar, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo siguiente.

Naruto (pensando): Ahora sólo me resta esperar a que alguno de los ellos utilice aquello que les di y cuando eso pase podre saber en donde se encuentran.

Naruto (con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo): Vaya hace tiempo que no utilizo esto, pero como dicen, lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida y que mejor momento para recordar lo que aprendí en Monte Mykozuban.

Naruto (abriendo los ojos de repente y mostrando en su rostro los rasgos de hermitaño): MODO SENNIN.

Y mientras es padre comenzaba a su manera la intensa búsqueda de sus hijos, la situación por la que pasaban lo pequeños no era mucho mejor, ya que el gordinflón Jambo se acerca a cada paso al maltrecho Kotaro, quien comenzaba a reincorporarse después de haber recibido aquel fuerte golpe.

Shiori al ver el peligro que corría su hermano menor, trato rápidamente de ponerse en pie pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquearle debido a perdida de energía, a causa de sus ataques anteriores.

Entre tanto Jambo se encontraba frente Kotaro y con un tono por demás sarcástico le dijo.

Jambo: Bueno mocoso, creo que ha llegado tu hora, veamos como acabare contigo podría romperte el cuello aquí mismo o matarte a golpes, pero creo que mejor, te aplastare como mi pie, como el vil insecto que eres, así que prepárate (levantando su pie para dar el pisotón sobre Kotaro, quien aun se encontraba de rodillas y sin poder moverse a voluntad)

Kotaro (mirando a Jambo mientras pensaba): Oh no, creo que este es mi fin (cerrando los ojos en ese instante para no ver lo que ocurriría después).

Y cuando el pequeño ninja pensó que todo había terminado, en una rápida maniobra, su hermana con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se abalanzo así él apartándolo de inmediato del sitio y siendo ella quien recibiera el feroz golpe en lugar de su hermano, ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes por tan sorpresiva acción.

El estruendo del golpe fue tal que el suelo entre el cuerpo de Shiori y el pie de Jambo se fracciono, dejándolo muy malherida a la valiente kunoichi, quien tras emitir un grito desgarrador, perdió el conocimiento por completo y quedando plenamente inmóvil.

Su hermano rápidamente al verla en ese estado grito.

Kotaro (llorando profusamente): S…..H….I….O….R….I.

De pronto el niño corre y desesperadamente hacia donde ese encuentra su hermana herida, pero este no puede llegar ya que Jambo lo parta con otro severo manotazo que lo hace valor varios metros en el aire, haciendo que se estrelle fuertemente contra un árbol, pero este se levanta de inmediato y ante la impotencia de no poder ayudarla, este comienza a llorar de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que recibe los comentarios discriminatorios de un confiado Jambo quien se jactaba de su aparente superioridad

Jambo :Y bien mocoso ¿que es lo que piensas hacer ahora, vas atacarme, o piensas quedarte ahí sentado viendo como aplasto a tu hermana?, eh.

Al ver que el niño no reaccionaba ante sus amenazantes palabras, comento.

Jambo: Uh bueno creo que ese chico perdió el interés en pelear, esto no será divertido, bueno ni modo, acabare con la mocosa primero y después iré por el chiquillo.

Tras decir esto Jambo realizo un par de sello e invoco un enorme garrote con filosas puntas de mental alrededor, el cual sujeto con sus manos, y procedió a levantarlo para si asestarle el golpe final la indefensa Shiori quien aun permanecía inconsciente

Entre que un lloroso Kotaro permanecía inmóvil y en el más completo silencio como si estuviera resignando a perder a su hermana a manos de ese cruel hombre y lo que era un peor, esperar la proximidad de su muerte con toda serenidad sin siquiera haber intentado hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

La desesperación y la tristeza se agudizaban mas y mas en el corazón de Kotaro, pero de pronto cuan rayo veloz, entre toda esa inmensa oscuridad producto del miedo y la melancolía, surgió un chispazo de esperanza, la imagen de su padre, Naruto venia a la mente del niño, recordando precisamente la escena en la que se encontraban padre e hijo charlando en el tejado de su hogar en Konoha, la noche en que Kotaro había ingresado a la academia ninja.

FLASH BACK

Naruto (acostado). Eh dime, Kotaro ¿cual crees que sea para ti, el deber más importante tiene todo ninja?

Kotaro (recostado también junto a su padre y volteado a verlo): Pues, no se, será acaso que el deber más importante de un ninja sea el cumplir con la misión que le han designado.

Naruto (mirando hacia el cielo y mostrando un semblante sumamente pensativo): ¿Eso crees en realidad hijo?

Al oír las palaras de su padre Kotaro se mostro sumamente intrigado, la respuesta de su padre lo confundía más y lo hacia dudar sobre lo que había comentado, fue entonces cuando curioso le pregunto ahora a su padre lo siguiente.

Kotaro (curioso): Entonces ¿qué es papa?

Naruto: Eso es muy fácil de explicar, ¿por que decidiste ser tu un ninja en primer lugar?, acaso lo hiciste pensando en fama o como una forma de obtener poder.

Kotaro: No claro que no, lo hice por que creo que los ninjas hacen muchas cosas geniales por la gente de sus aldeas y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a otros cuando más lo necesitan.

Naruto (volteando a ver a su hijo). ¿Y estas convencido de lo que dices?

Kotaro (mirada seria): Si, eso es lo que creo.

Naruto (sonriendo): Eh entonces he ahí la respuesta que querías.

Kotaro (sorprendió): Eh, no lo entiendo papa.

Naruto: Esa es la respuesta correcta a la pregunta hijo, de veraz.

Naruto: El deber principal de un ninja es siempre velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de aquellos a quienes ayuda, es decir de aquellas personas que son importantes para él.

Y esta última frase se repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Kotaro (abriendo los ojos a la verdad tras oír aquellas palabras de su padre): Es cierto, tienes toda la razón papa (poniéndose de pie de inmediato), misión primordial de todo shinobi es proteger a la gente, en otras palabras es proteger aquellas personas que ama.

Al mismo tiempo Jambo esta a punto de asestarle el golpe de gracia a Shiori, cuando un Kotaro recuperado con nuevos bríos y un renovado espíritu de lucha grito fuertemente para que todos lo escucharan.

Kotaro (rostro amenazador y voz fuerte con tono serio): Espera, no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hermana, yo me encargare de derrotarte me oíste (activando su línea sucesoria, el byakugan y poniéndose en pose de pelea, propia del clan Hyuga), yo te derrotare.

Continuara...


	8. AMOR, LA LLAVE DE LA ESPERANZA

**Capitulo Final**

**Amor. La llave de la esperanza.  
**  
Un decidido Kotaro hace frente con sus propias fuerzas aquellos terribles ninjas de la Roca, al ver como su hermana Shiori arriesgo su vida para salvarlo, ahora inspirado en las palabras de su padre, el joven shinobi esta listo para enfrentarlos con nuevos bríos, pero sobre todo teniendo dentro de su corazón quizás lo mas importante que necesitará e esta lucha que esta a punto de afrontar, el deseo ferviente de proteger a sus seres queridos.

Kotaro (voz fuerte y con decisión): Ya me escucharon no dejare que lastimen a mi hermana, yo lo derrotare a todos ustedes.

Jambo (riendo y con tono sarcástico): Eh, escuche bien mocoso, que tú vas a derrotarme, no me hagas reír (corriendo hacia Kotaro y alistándose a tacarlo con su marro), quisiera ver que daño puede hacer un niño llorón y cobarde como tú, toma esto (asestando el golpe con su mazo sobre el lugar donde Kotaro estaba, provocando un fuerte estruendo que levanto una ligera cortina de polvo)

Godoy (riendo): Ja ja, ese niño tuvo lo que se merece.

Jambo (mirada expectante): Je, acabe con él, pero que….(sorprendido al ver que el hoyo producido a raíz del ataque que hizo no había rastro del pequeño shinobi)…No puede ser en ¿donde esta? ¿a donde se metió ese mocoso?

Ozai (sereno): Jambo, mira arriba de tu cabeza.

Jambo (levantando la mirada y viendo como Kotaro se dispone a atacarlo desde arriba): ¿Qué?... en ese momento Kotaro golpea en pleno rostro a Jambo con una fuerte patada, que lo deja aturdido varios segundo, los cuales aprovecha rápidamente para atacarlo de frente.

Kotaro (con el Byakugan activado y mirada decidida): Toma esto, el golpe especial del clan Hyuga, el Juken Hyosho (puño gentil)

El cual aplica sobre su enemigo golpeándolo en la boca de su estomago, provocándolo que este siente un terrible dolor que lo hace retroceder varios metros hasta chocar con una gran roca, la cual se rompe contra el impacto, dejando a Jambo ligeramente maltrecho.

Kotaro (mostrando cansancio por la velocidad y el chakra que tuvo que utilizar para realizar este ataque): ¿Que te pareció eso gordinflón?, eso fue por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana Shiori.

Mientras que lo otros ninjas de Roca miraban expectante lo sucedió.

Godoy (sorprendido): No puedo creerlo, pero si ese mocoso estaba muerto de miedo hace unos momentos y de pronto ataco a Jambo con un velocidad y fuerza impresionante, no crei que le quedaran todas esas energías.

Ozai (tranquilo): Y de que te sorprendes, esta claro que subestimamos las habilidades de esos 2 niños, no cabe duda de que por algo son los hijos del Hokage (lanzando un mirada de desprecio hacia Kotaro)

En eso Jambo comenzó a levantarse después de haber recibido tan duro golpe.

Jambo (adolorido): Ah maldito mocoso, esos golpes me dolieron mucho, pero no crees que tienes esta batalla ganada, eso solo fue un golpe de suerte, esta vez has hecho que me enfade de veraz y de ahora en adelante voy a luchar en serio, mas ale que digas tus ultimas oraciones por que te voy a ser pedazos niño.

Y tras decir eso, Jambo se abalanzo como si fuera un animal salvaje con la firme intención de envestir directamente a Kotaro, quien se mantenía quieto y sereno en su lugar, con su guardia lista para hacer frente al ataque del enemigo.

De pronto la voz de jefe Ozai se escucho en el lugar.

Ozai (Voz de mando): Detente Jambo, es inútil que sigas combatiendo.

Jambo (detiene su marcha abruptamente): Pero Jefe ¿por que me ordena detenerme?

Ozai: Por lo que acabo de ver, esta claro que tú nunca podrías ganarle a ese niño, y seguir pelando con él seria una perdida de tiempo y energía, además de que seguro acabarías muerto por tu obstinación, así que déjalo de una vez.

Jambo (enojado): Pero jefe, si yo….

Ozai (mirada y voz seria): Es que piensas desobedecerme mis órdenes Jambo.

Jambo (temeroso y resignado): No señor.

Ozai: Bien, ahora apártense muchacho para que vean como lo hace un verdadero ninja (encaminándose hasta llegar estar frente a Kotaro quien sea aguardando a la expectativa)

Ozai (confiado): Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido en parte niño, nunca pensó que encontraríamos un insecto tan molesto como tú, pero este juego del héroe se acaba aquí, esta vez veraz de lo que es capaz un ninja, tendrás (riendo diabólicamente) el honor de ser muerto por mi el más famoso de los ninjas de la Villa de la Roca.

Ozai: ¿Que ironía tiene la vida no crees niño?

Kotaro (intrigado): ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Ozai: Veraz, vez la cicatriz que porto en mi ojo izquierdo, pues esta fue hecha en un pelea que sostuve hace años con tu padre, me refiero al hokage de Konoha.

Kotaro (sorprendido): ¿Que?, usted peleo contra mi papa.

Ozai (riendo malévolamente, tono sarcástico): Así es niño, y a decir verdad, siempre desee encontrar la manera de cómo hacerle pagar a tu padre por esa humillación que me hizo, pero veo que ahora podre hacerlo, ahora que le lleve los cadáveres de sus queridos hijos, no crees que seria algo interesante de ver he niño.

Kotaro (enojado, con mirada decidido y corriendo a toda velocidad para impactar a su enemigo su juken): Miserable, eso esta por verse, no me vencerás tan fácilmente, toma esto Juken.

Kotaro se arrojo de lleno contra Ozai, pero este solo tuvo hacer un leve pero veloz movimiento de cadera para evitar el ataque, sorprendiendo así Kotaro, quien no podía terminar de creer la velocidad que tenia esta adversario, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tomo en tus sus brazos, inmovilizando por completo (a manera de abrazo de oso), y comenzando a estrujarlo fuertemente, propiciando que el pobre niño comenzara a gritar por el dolor ejercido sobre él.

Ozai: Es inútil resistirse niño, deja de luchar, esto terminara pronto j aja (riendo malévolamente mientras ejerce mas presión a su abrazo al pequeño).

Kotaro (pensando al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor): No debo rendir, no puedo.  
Y en un rápido movimiento Kotaro pudo mover su cuerpo de tal forma, que logro impactar un severo cabezazo sobre la barbilla de Ozai, con la suficiente fuerza, para que este lo soltara, cayendo rendido de rodillas de frente a su adversario, quien sorprendido por la repentina acción del pequeño shinobi.

Ozai (sorprendido, mientras de su boca brotaba una mancha de sangre): Vaya nunca pensé que aun te quedaran todas esas energías, se ve que eres un insecto muy molesto, quería cavar esto de un forma rápida y no tan dolorosa para ti niño, pero en vista que quieres sufrir, entonces me tomare mi tiempo para acabarte lentamente, así que prepárate ya que tendrás el honor de ser asesinado con mi arma mas poderoso (mientras se lleva la mano al parche de su ojo derecho, para después proceder a quitárselo).

Kotaro (sorprendido): ¿Pero que es eso?

Ozai (riendo): Ja ja te gusta niño, este es mi nuevo ojo robot, un dispositivo que los médicos de mi aldea crearon y que me permite canalizar mi chakra a través del conducto nervio ocular, permitiendo recuperar en un 100 % la visión del ojo que hace años tu padre me encegueció, con algunas nuevas mejoras, como estas ….

Y de repente un poderoso rayo ocular sale disparada de aquel dispositivo impuesto en el rostro de Ozai, que para sorpresa y la vez beneplácito de Kotaro, la dirección de golpe fue dirigida intencionalmente por portador, hacia un árbol aledaño que al ser impactado por aquel poder, se reducido a cenizas en segundos.

Ozai (tono sarcástico): Lo vez ahora, puedo lanzar poderosas descargas de chakra por mi ojo, y acabar con mis enemigos en un instante sin dejar rastro alguno, así que prepárate niño que esta vez será tu turno para ser hecho polvo.

Kotaro ante la demostración de tan abrumador poder, por un breve lapso de tiempo quedo petrificado ante el temor que lo invadía, pero en el interior de su mente se decía así mismo una y otra vez lo siguiente.

Kotaro (pensando): Vamos no tengas miedo, no ahora muévete, muévete (al mismo tiempo que veía como Ozai se disponía a realizar nuevamente su ataque) muévete.

Ozai (listo para atacar): Muere (disparando el rayo el cual se dirige plenamente hacia Kotaro)

Kotaro (decidido al ver el rayo acerándose): Muévete.

El poder utilizado en aquel ataque fue tal, que produjo una gran nube de polvo y humo al igual que un cráter relativamente grande donde justamente se ubicaba Kotaro hace unos instantes y el cual desapareció de la escena sin dejar ningún rastro.

Al ver que el niño ya no estaba, Ozai y sus hombres comenzaron a carcajearse, vanagloriándose de su logro, como si fuera la gran victoria.

Ozai (riendo): Ja ja, lo ven muchacho le dije que ese mocoso sólo era una basura, miran bien lo rápido que he acabado con el.

Godoy: Es usted impresionante jefe, y ahora creo que podemos continuar con nuestros plan de invasión a Konoha cierto.

Ozai (voz elocuente): Aun no Godoy aun tenemos otro asunto que tenemos que arreglar antes de dirigirnos hacia Konoha y es…. (viendo en dirección a donde se encuentra Shiori desmayada)

Ozai: Bien ahora, vas a terminar con esto de una vez por todas (acercándose paso a paso a la chica), no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá tu padre mocosa, cuando le diga, que sus 2 pequeños hijos están muertos.

De pronto una voz sono en el lugar.

Voz: Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello.

Ozai (intrigado): ¿Que?

Y al voltear su mirada hacia arriba de su cabeza, lo que vio fue a Kotaro quien se disponía atacarlo desde el aire.

Kotaro: Toma esto (lanzándole varios shirukens).

Ozai: Mocoso atrevido no se como escapaste del ultimo ataque, pero si crees que con unos simples shurikens vas acabar conmigo estas muy equivocado, ahora muere (disparando su rayo ocular el cual da de lleno a Kotaro, mientras que los shurinkens que lanzo fueron fácilmente evadidos por Ozai.

Ozai (sonriendo): Ahora si acabe contigo enano molesto.

Pero de pronto lo que cayó al piso presumiendo ser los restos de Kotaro, resulto ser ni mas ni menos que pedazos de madera calcinados, lo cual sorprendió al mismo Ozai.

Ozai (molesto): No puede ser, realizo un jutsu de sustitución.

Kotaro (colocándose a la espalda de su enemigo sin que este se diera cuenta debido a la gran velocidad a la que se movía): Así es y ahora recibe esto (lanzando un kunai con sello explosivo).

Ozai (percatándose de la treta): Que, ¿pero como? Ahg (esquivando el kunai con el sello, y cual explota y crea una capa de humo y polvo)

Ozai: Maldito niño, en done se metió no puedo verlo.

Y de pronto Kotaro salto, sobre los hombros de Ozai, asestando un kunai que sostenía en una de su manos, directamente en el aparato ocular de su enemigo, pero debido que había gastado mucho de su chakra en las técnicas que había utilizando, no tuvo la fuerza suficientes para asestar un buen golpe logrando herir levemente el parpado de Ozai y dañar el aparato ligeramente.

Ozai al darse cuenta de esto, hizo un rápido movimientos de mano, y logro darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Kotaro que lo arrojo a varios metros de distancia de él, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, pero de sobretodo del mismo Ozai, quien no podía concebir en su mente que un niño pudiera herirlo de esa forma tan sorprendente.

Ozai (furioso): Esto no puede ser posible, como un niño insignificante como tú puedo hacerme esto (tomándose el rostro con la mano, solo para ver como su sangre brotaba por su herida).

Ozai (mirando a Kotaro con ojos de odio y totalmente enfurecido): Maldito seas, maldito seas, ahora vas a pagar muy caro lo que me hiciste niño, voy a quemar todo tu mísero cuerpo con mi arma ocular, y la ajustare en su máxima potencia, para que esta vez no tengas posibilidad alguna de escapar, así que mas vale que digas tu oraciones por que esta vez será tu fin.

Kotaro: Oh no he gastado casi todo mi chakra y mi cuerpo esta muy lastimado después de ese ultimo golpe, no podre moverme libremente ni tan rápido como antes, esta vez este hombre va a matarme.

Ozai: Ahora, si niño (gritando) MUEREEEE.

Pero de pronto del aparato comenzaron brotar chispas, por lo cual el arma no podía dispararse, esto llamo de inmediato la atención de los ahí presentes.

Ozai: Pero que pasa con esta porquería, por que no dispara.

Pero Ozai al querer ajustar el aparato debido a la exposición de los mecanismos eléctricos con el chakra condensado que fluía por el dispositivo, este le produjo una severa e intensa descarga que comenzó a electrocutarlo hundiendo al malvando Ozai, en un intensa agonía de dolor y gritos horrible, productos de los severos choques eléctricos recibidos en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Kotaro y el resto lo ninjas de la roca, solo se limitaban a observar estupefactos, mientras Ozai comenzaba a palidecer por del castigo merecido.

Tras varios segundos de intensos gritos y jadeo, Ozai, finalmente de desplomo en el piso completamente muerto, con gran parte de su cuerpo lleno de lesiones y quemaduras. Este hecho asombro a todos lo ahí presentes, pero especial a los propios ninjas subordinados del shinobi de la Roca, al no poder creer que su gran líder hubiera sido derrotado de esta manera tan, si quieran llamarla fortuita, mientras que un sonriente Kotaro herido y todo se regocijaba en su tremenda hazaña lograda.

Kotaro (exhausto pero sonriente): Je je, te lo merecías malvado, eso te pasa por meterte con los hijos del gran Naruto Uzumaki.

Godoy (sorprendido): No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Jambo (sorprendido y voz entrecortada): Nuestro jefe, nuestro jefe Ozai, fue….

Len y Tao (al unisonó): Vencido.

Kotaro (poniéndose de pie aunque algo tambaleante): Lo vieron, no subestimen a lo ninjas de konoha, o podría pasarle lo que a su líder.

Godoy (Enfurecido): Eh niño insolente como te atreves de decirnos, eso, cuando lo que paso solo fue mas que un golpe de suerte solo eso, no cabe duda que eres la rata más afortunada de tu aldea, pero eso esta por acabarse.

Kotaro (preocupado): ¿Que?

Jambo (molesto): Déjame que acabe con este enano Godoy, esta vez si terminare con él.  
Godoy: No Jambo, creo que hay otros que están más ansiosos que tu, por tener el honor de hacerlo pedazos, por lo que le hizo a nuestro jefe (volteando a ver como los gemelos ninja se ponían en posición de ataque sin que nadie lo hubiera dado la orden siquiera)

Godoy. ¿No es ciertos muchachos?

Len: Nosotros (afilando sus garras)

Tao: Lo acabaremos (afilando las garras)

Y tras decir esto, los 2 se lanzaron directo a Kotaro, viendo por direcciones paralelamente opuestas para así cerrar todo posibilidad a Kotaro, quien perplejo por la velocidad y movimientos tan sincronizados realizados por los gemelos, se apresuro a sacar de un arma de su bolsa de equipamiento ninja, cuando de pronto…

Kotaro (extrañado al ver que de su morral había sacando un extraño kunai de 3 puntas, con una extraña inscripción grabada en el.): Pero si este es… (sosteniendo el kunai en su mano)

FLASHBACK

Casa de los Uzumaki (volviendo aquella noche en el techo cuando padre e hijo charlaron sobre el primer día de Kotaro en la academia)

Kotaro (recibiendo de mano de su padre aquel pequeño regalo): ¿Para mi papa?

Naruto (sonriendo): Por supuesto que si hijo, adelante ábrelo.

Kotaro (sorprendido al abrir el regalo y ver aquel kunai extraño): ¿Un kunai?, pero padre por que me regalas esto, ya tengo muchos kunais.

Naruto. Lo que pasa es que este kunai es especial.

Kotaro (intrigado): ¿Especial?, ¿por que papa?

Naruto: Por que este kunai tiene un poder especial y eso lo hace único en su tipo

Kotaro: ¿Poder especial? ¿y de que se trata papa?

Naruto: Ya que este kunai tiene el poder de salvarle la vida, alguien ya sea a ti o alguien muy querido por ti, por eso solo debes utilizarlo cuando este en un caso de extremo peligro.

Kotaro: En serio, vaya.

Naruto (mirada y voz seria): Kotaro, espero que nunca olvides lo que te he dicho, ya que esto puedo salvarte alguna vez la vida, espero que lo hayas comprendido bien hijo y lo uses con responsabilidad.

Kotaro: Si papa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Volviendo al momento actual

Kotaro (sereno): Papa creo que ese momento ha llegado (mientras sostiene el kunai con sus 2 manos y apuntándola hacia el frente mientras los ninjas enemigos se acerca a él a gran velocidad para embestirlo por ambos lados)

Kotaro: Por favor (dirigiendo a kunai) si en verdad tienes el poder para proteger a la gente, salva a mi hermana Shiori (quien continua desmayada) y a mi mismo, y permítenos ver de nuevo a nuestros queridos padres.

Y tras decir lo que seria su deseo, el kunai comenzó a brillar expidiendo una fuerte e intensa luz amarilla.

Godoy (Intrigado): ¿Que rayos pasa?

Len (mientras continúa corriendo hacia Kotaro): ¿Que es esa?

Tao: (también corriendo): Luz.

Y su brillo era tan intenso que envolvió a todo el lugar en segundo, encegueciendo todos mientras que en fondo de toda esa luminosidad, sólo se alcanza a escuchar el sonido de de 2 objetos chocando contra algo.

Tras unos breves segundos, la luz desapareció por completo del sitio, revelando lo que había acontecido en aquel leve instante.

Godoy (estando todavía algo deslumbrado): ¿Que rayos paso? Eh.

Jambo (sorprendido): No puede ser.

Kotaro.: ¿Eh que paso? Cuando de pronto a voltear de nuevo su mirada al frente diviso algo que jamas pensó ver, ni más ni menos que su padre Naruto, frente a sus ojos sosteniendo a aquellos 2 ninjas de la roca con ambos abrazos aplicándoles un candado al cuello que los dejo completamente inconscientes.

Kotaro (sorprendido y con voz entrecortada): Pa…pa.

Naruto (dando la espalda a su hijo y sonriendo): Lo hiciste muy bien Kotaro, luchaste valientemente por proteger a tu hermana, y este es tu premio por nunca haber perdido la esperanza hijo.

Jambo (incrédulo): pero donde salió ese hombre nunca vi cuando llego aquí, fue tan rápido como un relámpago.

Godoy (diciéndose para si mismo): Como un relámpago, no no (asustando) puede ser… él s imposible.

Jambo. Bueno no importa por que un momento estará muerto, aquí voy (lanzándose de frente a Naruto, con su garrote desenfundado y listo para atacarlo con el).

Godoy (preocupado y con voz temerosa): No espera Jambo no ataques, él es…  
Pero su compañero no lo escuchaba y continuaba su camino directo hacia el Hokage, quien soltó a los 2 ninjas de sus brazos y adopto su pose típica de pelea, mientras que en su rostro se apreciaba claramente los rasgos del modo ermitaño, mientras su hijo lo miraba con asombro y preocupación.

Kotaro (preocupado): Papa ten cuidado ese sujeto es muy fuerte.

Naruto: Lo se, descuida Kotaro.

Jambo: Toma esto insecto (lanzando un golpe con su garrote)  
Pero este fue detenido sin dificultad alguna por Naruto, quien solo uso el poder de una de sus manos para hacerlo, impresionando a todos con gran poder.

Jambo (sorprendido): Pero que, no es posible, detuvo mi ataque con una sola mano.

Godoy (perplejo): No puedo creerlo Jambo es quizás el ninja mas fuerte en cuanto a fuerza física, y ese tipo detuvo su ataque como sin anda, entonces, no cabe duda de que se trata ni mas ni menos que del Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto (levantando su mirada hacia Jambo mostrando una expresión de profundo rencor): ustedes se atrevieron hacerle daño a mis hijos, por eso no lo perdonare, miserables.

Y tras decir esto Naruto golpe plenamente a Jambo en el estomago lo cual causo un severa reacción de dolor en su oponente que ante la potencia del golpe lo primero que hizo fue escupir sangre para después ser disparado varios metros en el aire, del lugar de donde se encontraba parado, para finalmente impactarse contra un gran árbol el cual despezado sin ningún problema, y cayéndole encima, para dejarlo K.O.

Godoy (temeroso): Entonces lo rumores eran cierto el Hokage de Konoha, es un ninja muy poderoso ha acabado con todos mis compañeros en cuestión de minutos, no cabe duda que es monstruo.

Naruto (volviendo la vista hacia Godoy, mientras le lanza un mirada amenazante): Y bien ¿que vas hacer ahora?, vas a pelear o no

Godoy: Yo, yo, me marcho de aquí 8lanzando varias bombas de humo y desapareciendo en el acto del lugar).

Naruto (tranquilizándose y volviendo a su estado normal): Uhm, creo que llegue justo a tiempo.

Naruto (acercándose a su hijo parándose frente a él): ¿Estas bien Kotaro?

Kotaro (lanzándose abrazar a su padre mientras llora de felicidad): Papa estas aquí papa, no sabes como me alegra verte.

Naruto (acariciando la cabeza de su hijo mientras también lo abraza): Yo también me alegro de verte Kotaro.

Naruto (inclinándose para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de niño): Dime, por que hicieron algo tan peligroso como esto, no sabes lo preocupados que estamos tu madre y yo, hijo.

Kotaro (limpiándose sus lágrimas): Lo siento mucho papa, pero es que no sabíamos que había enemigos aquí, de lo contrario nunca hubiera venido aquí en primer lugar.

Naruto (sonriendo): Bueno deja ya de llorar, ahora tenemos que regresar a casa, tu mama debe estar muy preocupada por ambos.

Kotaro: Si.

Naruto (cargando a Shiori en sus brazos e inclinándose para que su hijo se monte sobre su espalda): Ahora sube tu Kotaro.

Kotaro: pero papa si yo estoy bien.

Naruto: Pero nada, tu también estas lastimado, por lo que necesitas atención medica, y de esta forma regresaremos mas rápido a villa, has entendido.

Kotaro: Esta bien (mientras sube a la espalda de su padre)

Naruto: Ademas es el deber de todo ninja proteger a sus compañeros cuando estos resultan heridos, en pleno combate no crees (sonriéndole a su hijo).

Kotaro (riendo): Papa.

Naruto: Muy bien regresemos a la villa ahora.

Y no había dado siquiera 3 pasos Naruto con sus hijos a cuestas cuando de pronto de las inmediaciones de bosque se escucharon varias voces llamándolo.

Voces (en diferentes tonos y repitiendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez): Lord Kokage, ¿donde esta?, responda.

Naruto: Vaya por fin llegaron.

Y de pronto a sitio arribaron más de un docena de ninjas especiales ANBU, todos ellos dirigidos por Neji, quien a su vez iba acompañado por su hijo Saito.

Saito: Tío Naruto finalmente te hemos llegado y como te lo prometi traje a mi padre y a los demás ninja conmigo para ayudarte.

Naruto: Si eso veo, te felicito Saito cumpliste muy bien con tu misión.

Saito (sonrojado y voz apenada): ah pues gracias tío.

Neji (voz y mirada seria): ¿Naruto te encuentras bien?

Naruto: Si, pero estos 2 niños traviesos necesitan algunos cuidados médicos.

Neji: Ya veo, entonces deja que nos encarguemos nosotros de regresarlos a la aldea.

Naruto: Eso no será necesario Neji yo mismo lo llevare, además le hice una promesa a Hinata y no puedo dejar de cumplirla, pro que si no donde quedaría mi reputación no solo como Hokage sino también como esposo, je je.

Neji (riendo disimuladamente y con tono irónico): Entiendo y por veo también te hiciste cargo del problema de los intrusos en nuestro territorio (viendo a los ninjas de la roca derrotados)

Naruto (riendo): Así es de veraz.

Neji: Buenos entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar este desorden mientras tus llevas a los niños al medico.

Naruto: Muy bien te lo encargo Neji.

Neji (riendo): Hum, Saito tu también deberías regresar a la villa, así que ve con lord Hokage.

Saito: Eh si papa, como ordenes.

Naruto: Ok nos estamos viendo después Neji

Y así Naruto, acompañados de sus hijos y de Saito emprendieron su marcha de regreso a casa y en el camino Kotaro no puedo evitar preguntarle a su padre lo siguiente:

Kotaro: Papa

Naruto: Si dime Kotaro.

Kotaro. Hay algo que no entiendo como pudiste llegar a este lugar tan rápido y cuando mas te necesitábamos.

Naruto: Ah eso, pues veraz hijo, recuerdas el kunai que te regale el dia de tu ingreso a la academia.

Kotaro: Si.

Naruto: Pues ese kunai, por si no lo observaste bien, tenia una especie de jutsu inscrito en el, el cual se activa cuando el portador deposita algo de chakra en el, creando una especia de señal luminosa, la cual me permitió localizarnos más rápidamente y con mi jutsu de supervelocidad, fue así como pude llegar a tiempo para rescatarlos.

Kotaro (sorprendido): Ah ya veo, papa eso fue sensacional.

Saito (sorprendido): Si yo también lo pienso tío Naruto.

Naruto (riendo): Pues veraz niños, para ser honesto el crédito no es todo mío, ya que esa técnica no es mía en si.

Kotaro: En serio y ¿de quien es entonces papa?

Naruto: Ni más ni menos que de mi padre, el 4to Hokage, es decir tu abuelo.

Kotaro (sorprendido): En verdad, whoa, nunca lo imagine.

Naruto (riendo y con tono sarcástico): Si así es, y hay muchas cosas más que tengo que contarte sobre nuestra familia, pero dejaremos eso para otra ocasión, lo importante ahora es llevarlos a tu hermana y a ti de regreso a la villa para que se recuperen de esta terrible aventura.

Kotaro: Esta bien.

Y mientras Naruto y compañía continúan su rumbo con destino a Konoha, a varios km, de ahí en una de as líneas fronterizas, Godoy se reunía con los demás comandantes del ejercito de aldea de Roca encargados con la misión de invasión a Konoha, para informarles lo sucedido.

Godoy: Si eso fue todo lo que sucedió comandante.

Comandante No.1: Vaya no puedo creer que el grupo de Ozai, ha sido aniquilado por el Hokage de la Hoja y sus 2 pequeños niños.

Comandante No.2: No que no deja claro que los ninjas de Konoha tiene un nivel de poder superior al que nos habíamos imaginado en un principio.

Comandante No.3: No hay de que preocuparse si atacamos ahora, con todas nuestras fuerzas de seguro no podrán resistir, sin importar lo fuerte que sea ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, recuerden que nuestra principal preocupación debe ser la invasión a Konoha.

Comandantes 1-2 y Godoy (al unisonó): Si es verdad, ataquemos ahora.

De pronto una voz extraña se escucho en aquel sitio que llamo de inmediato la atención de los ninjas de la Roca.

Voz (tono serio y masculino) Yo no me preocuparía si fuera ustedes señores, ya que no habrá ninguna invasión a Konoha.

Godoy: ¿Pero quien rayos eres tu?

Extraño: Mi nombre carece de importancia, además no te por que decirle mi identidad a quienes ya son hombres muertos.

Comandante No.2: Hombres muerto como te a través, soldados, en guardia.

Y en pocos segundos cientos de ninjas de la Roca, salieron al paso, rodeando por completo a extraño personaje quien permanecía tranquilo y en completa inmovilidad.

Extraño: Acaso creen que con esto me asustan, no son más que ovejas que viene directamente al lobo, sino quieren perder sus miserables vida, más vale que se alejen lo más rápido posible.

Comandante No3. (enfurecido): No hagan casi de sus palabra de ese estúpido, hombres acaben con él de una buena vez

Extraño: Estúpidos, no digan que no se los advertí (mientras todos los ninjas de la roca se lanzan contra el para atacarlo)

Y un rápido accionar el extraño abrir y cerrar de ojos, el extraño personajes acabo con todos los ninjas sin siquiera sufrir un sólo rasguño y mostrando en el acto su rasgo que los identificaba plenamente y en donde radicaba su gran poder.

Godoy (viendo de cerca al extraño completamente temeroso): Esto no puede ser, el tiene esos ojos, lo que significa claramente que es un…

Comandantes (al unisonó y con rostros aterrorizados): Uchiha, y ese es el sharingan.

En efecto aquel extraño que apareció frente a todo el ejército de la Roca no era otro que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke (mirada fría y tono serio): Ahora es su turno (desenvainando de nuevo su espada kusanagi)

Lo siguiente que se escuchó por todo el lugar, fue el clamor de centenares de voces que pedían ayuda o gritaban de dolor, para después tras una pocos segundos, el silencio fue total el ambiente se torno lúgubre y sepulcral y mas aun con la escena que se revelaba a la vista, ay que todo el ejercito de invasión a Konoha, había sido eliminado por completo por el Uchiha, no dejando a ningún sobreviviente.

Sasuke (sentado sobre los cadáveres destrozados de los 3 comandantes y de Godoy, mientras este permanecía completamente tranquilo y se decía asimismo con voz serena): Que torpes fueron al querer enfrentarse a mí, y lo único que lograron fue su muerte.

Sasuke (levantándose y hablando sólo en voz alta): Pero bien creo que ya se termino el tiempo de juegos, es hora de pasar a cosas mucho mas importantes, no piensan lo mismo eh, Naruto (activando de nuevo su sharingan).

Sasuke: Parece ser que el momento de mi regreso a Konoha, esta pronto eh Naruto.

Comienza a aparecer los créditos finales

Kimi no subata wa... boku ni miteiru...

Naruto cargando a sus hijos con Saito junto el por el camino que va directo a Konoha.

Shizukani naire muyo ni, mune ni hibiku...

El Hokage se ve contento, mientras Shiori y Kotaro yacen exhaustos, peros sus cara denotan un leve sonrisa de alegría, mientras sus caras muestran gestos como si durmieran plácidamente.

Nanimo shiranaidakute...

Mientras que en las puertas de entrada Konoha, Hinata y Shikamaru, esperaban el regreso de Naruto y compañía.

Kimi no hayasa wa...

Y al verlos venir a lo lejos la esposa de Hokage rompe en llanto y corre a su lado mientras que a distancia, Shikamaru muestra su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Adone tobira...

Hinata abraza a su esposo e hijos mientras que el Hokage se regocija por tan dulce recibimiento y al escena se embellece más con la caída del atardecer en el horizonte.

boku wa...

Hinata toma Kotaro sus brazos, y toda la familia Uzumaki Hyuga regresa a la villa.

Futari...

Mientras en la cima de una colina cercana aparece la figura de Sasuke, observándolo todo cuidadosamente para después retirarse con cautela.

Doushite mo...

Indicando así, la conclusión de un largo y memorable día en vida de estos jóvenes ninja, Shiori y Kotaro.

FIN.


End file.
